


Голодание по Стокеру

by Ferry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vampire Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: “Смерть – просто еще одно большое приключение”. А на приключения, как водится, везет не всем...





	Голодание по Стокеру

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Ferry, njally  
Беты: Мэвис Клер, Galadriel, Comma 
> 
> В фике фрагментами цитируются слова реальных исторических фигур и исследователей. С глубочайшим уважением к Великому Зверю, посредственному магу и Непревзойденному Мистификатору, а также его последователям и поклонникам – оставляем читателю самому отличить факты от вымысла.
> 
> Фик написан на Cнарри-Олимпиаду - 2006 по заданию: "Вечный голод".

Толстая балка затрещала, просела и с грохотом начала оседать вниз, круша все на своем пути. Гарри вжался в стену, прикрывая голову рукой, в рукав мантии сыпалась труха. В другой руке была зажата палочка, но совершить нужный пасс под дождем щепок никак не получалось. Балка наконец остановилась, глубоко уйдя в земляной пол подвала. Гарри чихнул, опуская руку, потом еще раз и еще. Жмурясь от выступающих слез, попытался хоть что-то разглядеть сквозь запыленные стекла очков. 

Подвалом они занялись в последнюю очередь. Сначала пришлось эвакуировать жильцов, заурядную маггловскую семью, и выкуривать с чердака сразу троих боггартов. Проклятье, наложенное Алистером Кроули на прибрежный городок в Восточном Сассексе, унаследовало непредсказуемый характер своего создателя. 

Раз в пять-шесть лет на побережье начинался сущий кошмар. Сходили с ума гадалки и медиумы, приезжие жаловались на “тягостную и мрачную атмосферу”, а местные жители оставляли дома, атакованные полтергейстами и полчищами прочей нечисти. Являлись авроры, уничтожали живое, упокоивали мертвое и оставались на курорте еще с неделю, тщательно подчищая память магглов. 

Обычное дело. 

В этот раз от проклятья больше всего пострадал обычный трехэтажный дом. Правда, он стоял всего в квартале от бывшего поместья Незервуд, последнего приюта Кроули, да и сохранился с тех же времен. 

В животе заурчало, и Гарри пожалел, что зачищать пришлось жилой дом, а не ресторан. С шести утра начали, а сейчас уже, наверное, стемнело… Чихнув, он осторожно поставил ногу на обломок балки. В подвал, похоже, не заходили годами. Пауков сколько! Хорошо, что Рон остался в Лондоне. 

Неяркого магического света не хватало. Споткнувшись в очередной раз, Гарри остановился. Вздохнул. И громко, с выражением выругался. Он устал, проголодался, а от пыли и непрерывного чихания начинало ломить виски. Задумчиво оглянувшись на опустевший дверной проем, он поднял палочку и двумя сложными движениями изобразил в воздухе вензель. Три отрывистых фразы на латыни заставили линии вспыхнуть призрачным зеленым светом, и Гарри снова покосился в сторону выхода. Но нет, никому из подчиненных ему авроров не пришло пока в голову спуститься за начальством, а значит, некому заражаться дурным примером. Формула призыва на “охоте” могла быть сущим самоубийством, она магнитом притягивала к волшебнику все темные создания в радиусе… Радиус зависел от способностей мага и его умения удерживать силу заклинания. Гарри ограничился подвалом, просто для очистки совести: здесь все равно, похоже, никого не было, а карабкаться по завалам — такая морока. 

Выждав положенные десять секунд — максимальное время, которое нечисть еще могла сопротивляться заклинанию, пусть даже и намеренно приглушенному, — Гарри повернулся к двери и пустился в обратный путь через кучи мусора. Он уже улыбался, предвкушая ужин. Таким голодным он себя давно не помнил, просто невероятно… 

Гарри шагнул под вторую, уцелевшую, балку и остановился, внезапно нахмурившись. Что-то здесь было не так. Голод отвлекал, мешая думать, но странное ощущение не оставляло. Гарри оглядывался, все крепче сжимая палочку, и не замечая тонкой струйки песка, стекающей на правое плечо. Еще пара секунд, и опытный легилимент все же сумел бы понять, что происходит. И отделить свои ощущения от чужих, навязанных ему извне. Еще пара секунд... 

Больше всего это было похоже на пустой и, вдобавок, полусгнивший мешок. Запах плесени ворвался в ноздри одновременно с ударом: тварь, чем бы она ни была, выпустила когти, цепляясь за мантию. Ее сухое, костлявое и пыльное, как все в этом чертовом подвале, тело обрушилось на Гарри, и от прикосновения желудок взвыл дикой режущей болью — этот Голод непостижим для человеческого разума, и оглушенный им маг потерял свой последний шанс. 

А дальше все решали инстинкты. Жгучая боль там, где шея переходит в плечо, опередила сорвавшуюся с кончика палочки молнию на сотые доли секунды. Но — опередила. 

Тварь вспыхнула, как пропитанная бензином тряпка, — разом и вся. Гарри еще падал, еще срывались с губ последние звуки “Инсендиооо!”, а серое костлявое нечто уже осыпалось пеплом на мантию. 

Затылок встретился с острым обломком балки, и Гарри, кажется, еще успел услышать хруст ломающихся позвонков… 

* * *

Он пришел в себя в полной темноте. И в тишине, к которой подошел бы эпитет “мертвая”, но это слово почему-то не хотелось произносить даже мысленно. Гарри осторожно пошевелился. Ничего не болело, даже странно. Под ним была какая-то твердая ровная поверхность. На нем — ткань, легкая и слегка шершавая. Простыня? Он стащил ее с лица, другой рукой нашаривая палочку. Палочки не было, как, впрочем, и одежды. Совсем никакой, если не считать простыни, медленно сползающей куда-то вниз. Значит, он лежит не на полу? Но для кровати слишком жестко. Стол? Гарри сел, спустив ноги, и огляделся. Светлее не стало, но он начал различать контуры окружающих предметов. 

Сидел он действительно на столе, высоком — ступни не доставали до пола — и узком. Наверное, глаза привыкли к темноте, потому что он разглядел очертания довольно большого помещения. Почти пустого, если не считать несколько таких же столов. Гарри спрыгнул на пол и подошел к ближайшему. На нем кто-то лежал, с головой укрытый такой же, как у него, простыней. Впрочем, к этому времени Гарри и так уже успел догадаться, где очутился. Оставалось понять — почему. 

Он откинул простыню и попытался нащупать пульс на горле неподвижно лежащего человека. Нет, тела. Абсолютно и безнадежно мертвого. 

Все-таки морг. 

Гарри постоял над трупом, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Значит, после нападения той твари и удара о балку он потерял сознание — причем надолго, так что его успели найти, доставить сюда, раздеть, помыть… И принять за мертвого. 

Вопрос “как?” он отложил на потом. Сперва отсюда нужно выбраться, а единственная дверь — заперта, каким-то образом он это знал. Не догадывался, не был уверен — именно знал. Видимо, слышал в беспамятстве, как ее запирали. 

А палочки у него нет. Нет… Чего-то еще тут нет. Он раздраженно наморщил лоб, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль. Звенело что-то на краю сознания, раздражающе, как бьющаяся в окно муха. Что? 

Гарри машинально поправил свешивающуюся с каталки руку трупа. Точнее — попытался поправить. Трупное окоченение. Все правильно. Странно только, что тело еще теплое. 

Стоп. Теплое? Окоченевшее тело? В морге? В холодильной камере? Это же явно не прозекторская: не видно ни рабочего места патологоанатома, ни инструментов. Гарри посмотрел на свои босые ноги, на кафельный пол. Должно быть холодно. Очень. 

А ему даже не хотелось завернуться в простыню. Зато дико хотелось есть. Даже не есть, жрать. Или пить? Потребность, нужда, желание… накатило селевой волной, грязной и разрушительной, смывая все прочие чувства и рассуждения, заставляя сгибаться, и чуть ли не выть, и царапать острыми ногтями запертую дверь… 

Дверь? Как он… Гарри растерянно огляделся. Он стоял у входной двери, метрах в десяти от крайнего стола. Куда делись эти метры и секунды — или минуты? — из памяти, он не знал. 

Но приступ голодного безумия миновал, осталось только неприятное тянущее чувство где-то в районе солнечного сплетения: тоскливое и настойчивое напоминание о том, что ему нужно. Необходимо. 

Осознание природы этой потребности и ее сути пришло на удивление спокойно. Гарри даже усмехнулся медленно всплывающим в голове мыслям. Все познается в сравнении. Понять, что ты стал вампиром, — он поискал в мешанине образов и идей нужное слово — страшно? Отвратительно? Чудовищно. 

Но чувствовать себя им… Гарри судорожно сдвинул лопатки, инстинктивно напрягая живот, как будто это могло удержать Голод там, не позволить ему снова завладеть сознанием... 

За покрытой глубокими царапинами стальной дверью послышались шаги. 

Гарри отпрянул назад и вбок. Прижался к влажной стене так, чтобы оказаться за створкой двери, когда та откроется, и стал ждать. 

Шаги стихли, в замке заскрежетал ключ, но дверь не открылась. Гарри расслышал невнятное ругательство, а затем и негромкое “Алохомора!”, но удивиться неожиданно обострившемуся слуху не успел — дверь распахнулась. Вспыхнули лампы, заливая морг холодным голубоватым светом. Вжавшись в стену, Гарри молча смотрел в спину вошедшему. Спина была обтянута стареньким свитером ручной вязки, блеклый малиновый цвет совсем не сочетался с пронзительно-рыжими волосами. 

“Рон”, — губы Гарри округлились, неслышно артикулируя имя. 

Это Рон. Как же он раньше не подумал? Как он мог забыть о том, о тех, кто непременно поможет?! 

Он порывисто шагнул вперед, отлипая от стены, и уже открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть Рона — вслух. Как вдруг сложился пополам, беззвучно хватая воздух. Голод вернулся, усилившись во сто крат. И, что гораздо хуже... 

Теперь Гарри чувствовал запах Пищи — единственной, что могла утолить эту страшную сосущую боль в желудке… нет! во всем теле. 

Сквозь навернувшиеся на глаза слезы Гарри смотрел, как Рон, шагая непривычно тяжело и устало, идет вдоль столов. Он останавливался перед каждым и после секундной заминки приподнимал край простыни. 

Стол, у ножек которого дряблой кучкой лежала сброшенная простыня, стоял у противоположной стены. Приближаясь к нему, Рон отходил все дальше от двери и от Поттера, но одновременно каким-то непостижимым образом оказывался ближе, так что Гарри уже мог разглядеть спущенную дорожку под воротом его свитера и маленький прыщик за левым ухом. От Рона пахло дождем, мокрой шерстью, и немного — потом. Его джинсы шуршали при ходьбе, кроссовки поскрипывали, пульс бился ровно, молодое сердце уверенно гнало кровь, и Гарри слышал, как она шумит в сонной артерии, шумит, сводя его с ума… 

— Рон, — хотел позвать он, отчаянно цепляясь за остатки самоконтроля, но что-то резануло болью десны, не давая выговорить имя, заставляя широко открыть рот. 

Он даже успел понять, что происходит, и испугаться… 

И тут Рон обернулся. 

Гарри не видел его глаз, не понимал, что за эмоции отражаются на лице его лучшего друга. Это не имело значения. Человек пятился прочь, выставив перед собой руку с зажатой в ней палочкой. И от него терпко пахло страхом. Гарри невольно шагнул вперед. 

— Стой! Стой там, где стоишь! — голос Рона звенел и срывался от ужаса, он судорожно оглянулся через плечо — на пустой стол, под которым валялась простыня, — снова уставился на Гарри и сделал еще один небольшой шаг назад. — Упырь… Только не это, только не это... — казалось, он не может молчать, и бессмысленная скороговорка вырывается изо рта против воли. 

Волна обуревавшего Рона отчаяния захлестнула Гарри, и он захотел успокоить его, сказать что-то, что избавило бы их обоих от кисло-горького привкуса. Он снова сделал шаг, протянул руку. Клыки мешали говорить и больно резали нижнюю губу, но он все-таки сумел. Хрип, родившийся в его горле, сложился в отчетливое: 

— Это... я... Рон. 

Рон заорал. Гневно, испуганно, отчаянно. Хрипло, когда голос сорвался... Его щеки блестели, и Гарри понял, что это слезы. Надрывный, на одной ноте крик превратился в слова, Гарри не все понимал, Голод все настойчивее глушил в нем способность думать.   
-...мало досталось… не… умереть спокойно … какая тварь … упырем сделала?!! — Рон захлебнулся рыданиями и криком, проехал рукавом по лицу, стирая слезы. 

А когда убрал руку, то больше не плакал. Светлые-светлые глаза, обведенные темными кругами, смотрели решительно и жестко. Краем сознания Гарри отметил, что теперь их разделяют от силы пять футов. 

— Я найду, кто это сделал, клянусь, — прошептал Рон и взмахнул палочкой. — Покойся с… 

И в этот момент Гарри прыгнул. 

Темнота взорвалась перед глазами и рассыпалась искрящимися хлопьями. Раньше он не знал, что может быть так… так… слова бледнели и съеживались на фоне того, что он чувствовал сейчас. 

Горячо. Тает на языке и прокатывается по горлу огненным шаром. Голова кружится. Финт Вронского. Горло. Сердце. Руки-живот-ноги-пах-кончики ушей… Соле… нет, сладкое. Жи-во-е. Моё. 

Его кровь горит, он чувствует каждую вену своего тела. Каждую артерию. И горячее всего… да. 

Да. 

* * *

На улице шел дождь. Время приближалось к полуночи — часов у Гарри не было, но он откуда-то это знал. Дешевая джинсовая куртка промокла и липла к плечам, в туфлях хлюпала вода. Одеждой он разжился в круглосуточном магазинчике при бензозаправке — отвел глаза хозяину и выбрал, что по размеру подошло: джинсы, футболку, теннисные туфли и эту куртку. Зонтики там тоже были, но ему, как всегда, не хотелось занимать руки, хотя толку теперь от аврорской привычки… 

Гарри вздохнул и болезненно сморщился, вспоминая отвратительное ощущение — безжизненный кусок дерева в пальцах — от прикосновения к палочке Рона. Ясно, что чужая палочка не заменит своей, и все же — ничего не почувствовать, взяв ее в руки? Совсем? На какое-то мгновение Гарри даже показалось, что кисть заменили протезом, как у Петтигрю. Но рука была живой — или неумершей? Кажется, его новое состояние так называется? А вот палочка превратилась в мертвый груз. 

Гарри криво улыбнулся пришедшему на ум каламбуру и рассеянно скользнул взглядом по темной витрине какого-то кафе. В мокром стекле отражались пустынная улица, старомодный зарешеченный фонарь и вывеска аптеки на противоположной стороне дороги. 

Это больше не удивляло — невозможность лицезреть свою клыкастую физиономию ни в одной отражающей поверхности он обнаружил, еще петляя в поисках выхода по пустым коридорам больницы. Так же, как не удивляла внезапно обретенная способность становиться “невидимым” для магглов. О ее существовании он узнал случайно: в приемном покое больницы на него никто не обратил никакого внимания, хотя он прошел всего в паре дюймов от скучающего охранника и клюющей носом медсестры. 

Гарри адаптировался к своему новому состоянию с поистине пугающей скоростью. Сохрани он еще способность бояться, эти перемены вызвали бы у него ужас. Но всю отпущенную ему долю страха Гарри, похоже, истратил там, на кафельном полу морга, когда пытался нащупать биение пульса на окровавленном горле Рона. И позже — когда палочка в его руках обернулась бесполезной деревяшкой, непригодной даже к простейшей лечебной магии… 

Наверное, останься он человеком, так бы и сидел, держа рыжую голову на коленях и зажимая пальцами прокушенную вену. Очнуться его заставил Голод. Точнее, не он сам, а то блаженное ощущение целостности, легкости и могущества, которое пришло на смену. Диссонанс между эйфорией Насыщения и чудовищностью происходящего оказался столь велик, что подействовал на Гарри подобно ведру холодной воды. 

Он перевязал Рону шею разорванной на полосы простыней, взвалил его на плечо — высокий и широкоплечий, тот оказался вдруг совершенно невесомым — и, с третьей попытки найдя застекленный переход, соединяющий здание морга с больницей, дотащил-таки бывшего друга до приемного покоя. В том, что друг именно бывший, как и вся прежняя жизнь, сомнений у Гарри уже не было. 

Он думал об этом, выскользнув незамеченным за двери клиники и глядя сквозь дождевые потеки на больничном окне, как медсестра хлопочет над распростертым на полу долговязым телом… Человеком. Живым. Растерзанным, обескровленным, посчитавшим лучшего друга нежитью… Но все-таки — живым. 

А потом Гарри — мертвый, мокрый и нагой — пошел искать себе одежду и новое место в мире. 

Джинсы и куртку он обрел через полчаса, место в мире — на час позже, когда прочитал на развороте киснущей в луже газеты рекламное объявление: “Фестиваль вампиров в канун дня всех святых! Октябрь 2006, Подземелья Эдинбурга, с 9 часов вечера ежедневно”. 

Истерический смех новорожденного вампира напугал двух милующихся кошек и мирно спящее в своем гнезде семейство ворон. Компания подвыпивших студентов, вывалившаяся из паба шагах в двадцати от Гарри, ничего не заметила. 

Заставить магглов видеть себя — и видеть живым — оказалось немногим сложнее, чем превращаться в невидимку; утро застало Гарри в междугороднем автобусе Гастингс-Эдинбург болезненно жмурящимся на белесый шотландский рассвет. Иного вреда, кроме слабой рези в глазах, солнечный свет ему не причинял. 

Эйфория первого укуса мешала думать, но спать совсем не хотелось. Копаться в себе? Пытаться понять, что же произошло? И так ясно: укус древнего вампира отравил его кровь, а их почти одновременная смерть — превратила в кровопийцу самого Гарри. Он сильный маг… был. Возможно, это сохранило ему воспоминания и… что еще? Осталось ли хоть что-нибудь от человека? Гарри поймал себя на том, что улыбается — невольно, неосознанно. Телу было до безумия хорошо, рассудок притупился, а душа… Ну, здесь и так все ясно. 

Интересно, пить кровь — это всегда так… 

Нет. Не то, не то. Когда сытость пройдет — он останется человеком? Или снова станет чудовищем… Нет, снова не то. 

А. Вот. Та самая мысль, что никак не удавалось ухватить за хвост: прожив первые одиннадцать лет своей жизни изгоем и одиночкой, он и умрет… 

Забавно. Гарри только сейчас понял, что и не думает считать себя мертвецом. 

За окном равнина постепенно переходила в низкие, покатые холмы. Пассажиры спали, и только один из них до утра так и не сомкнул глаз, вспоминая все, что когда-либо слышал о человеке, чье проклятье сломало ему жизнь. 

Сквиб Алистер Кроули был слишком неординарной личностью, чтобы смириться с ярлыком “бездарность”. Мир магов его отверг, зато магглы оказались более податливым материалом. Некоторый писательский талант и полное пренебрежение к общепринятым табу наградили Кроули скандальной, но все же известностью. Побольше намеков на нечистую силу, побольше фальшивых, но красочных ритуалов, побольше шума… приправить все это горсткой не слишком дающихся заклинаний и парой простеньких зелий, а там и провозгласить себя “Великим Зверем” недолго. Кроули не переступал черты и не открывал магглам ничего действительно важного, так что на шалости несчастного и, видимо, несколько тронувшегося отпрыска некогда уважаемой семьи маги смотрели сквозь пальцы. И просмотрели, в какой момент “игрушечная” секта обрела реальную власть. У Кроули не было силы, зато она была у многих его “учеников”. И если бы хоть один маг не поленился посетить пару Церемоний… но нет. Высокомерие настоящих магов по отношению к сквибу не позволило понять, чего способен добиться незаурядный ум, если его хорошенько подстегнуть чувством собственной неполноценности. А впрочем, кто заподозрил бы в шуте и кривляке умницу с весьма неординарным мышлением? 

Расследование началось уже потом, после смерти Алистера. Наконец-то обратили внимание на вампиров, вечно отиравшихся рядом. Вспомнили, что это в Англии вампиры почитаются за нечисть низшего разряда, а в некоторых странах Восточной Европы они долго противостояли волшебникам магией крови. 

Как раз ею и воспользовался Кроули, вместе с драгоценным раствором гемоглобина вытягивая из “прихожан” их силу. Говорили даже, что он позволил себя укусить… Но в это мало кто верил. Разве возможно, чтобы человек по доброй воле?.. 

Как бы то ни было, перед тем как покинуть мир, не слишком-то добро с ним обошедшийся, Кроули от души (присутствие у себя которой не отрицал) проклял городок Гастингс вместе со всеми его жителями. Здесь, у моря, он доживал свой век и дописывал последнюю книгу с несерьезным названием “Магия без слез”. Его магия отлилась слезами многим… 

Проклятье сняли в том же 1947. Оно было слабеньким, хотя и этот уровень был слишком хорош для сквиба. Поудивлялись и забыли, а через шесть лет проклятье пробудилось снова… 

Так и повелось. Вот только… никто ни разу не встречал в Гастингсе по-настоящему опасных существ. Таких, что сопротивляются Призыву дольше всех возможных пределов и единственным укусом обращают в вампира не самого слабого мага. 

На что же повезло нарваться Гарри? 

* * *

— Точно решил? — мистер Финниган, начальник одной из аврорских команд Лондона, недовольно барабанил пальцами по столу и упорно смотрел в сторону. Перо приплясывало в уголке уже заполненного бланка, дожидаясь разрешения поставить подпись. 

— Да. Мне нужен отпуск, — человек, застывший перед столом, не выказывал никакой радости по поводу предстоящего отдыха. Впрочем, о назревшей в нем, отдыхе, необходимости выразительнее самых красноречивых просьб говорили опущенные плечи и глухой невыразительный голос. Даже рыжие волосы словно потускнели. Он только вчера вышел из больницы, и, конечно, можно было понять… Лучший друг погиб, да еще это бессмысленное похищение трупа… 

— Ладно. Перо, подпись! Держи вот… — и добавил уже в спину так же сдержанно поблагодарившему “счастливчику”. — Хоть решил, куда поедешь? 

Тот ответил, не оборачиваясь: 

— На север. 

— Кровь зовет? — понимающе протянул тот. И неуверенно добавил под внезапно пронзительным взглядом через плечо. — Ну… твоя мать из Шотландии, кажется? 

Пауза затянулась до неприличия… но ответ все же прозвучал: 

— “Кровь зовет” — это ты очень точно. До свидания. 

* * *

Вопреки опасениям, первые дни в Эдинбурге Гарри чувствовал себя почти нормальным, почти настоящим. Снял комнату в маленьком отеле на Каугейт, где отсыпался днем, а по вечерам бродил по Принцесс-стрит, бездумно глядя на яркие витрины магазинов и вслушиваясь в разноголосый туристический говор. И чувствовал себя почти человеком. Не волшебником — его магия исчезла полностью и, видимо, навсегда. Но все-таки живым… 

А потом все тревоги куда-то исчезли, потерявшись, наверное, в лабиринте улочек старого города. 

Рассудком он понимал, что должен пойти и сдаться аврорам, что ему — такому — не место среди людей. Но, как это ни нелепо, он не помнил — или не хотел вспоминать? — кто из магов живет в Эдинбурге. Что еще более нелепо — ему хотелось жить. И самое главное, до тошноты претила мысль, что его казнят — а в этом сомнений не было — не как человека, не как разумное существо. Профессионально ликвидируют опасную тварь, и все. Никто не поймет, что это было осознанное решение. Никто не… оценит? 

А потом вернулся Голод и окончательно избавил от рефлексии, заставив бояться совсем другого. Не быть убитым, а убить. Подстеречь одинокого туриста на одной из узких средневековых улочек между парком и Верхней улицей, прижать на минуту к влажному серому камню стены. Ведь можно же не до смерти. Как с Роном — он же его не убил, остановился? А можно еще меньше… Совсем капельку… Только почувствовать еще хоть раз, хоть на минутку то жаркое, сладкое, настоящее… 

Вновь и вновь он обнаруживал себя тенью скользящим за очередным запоздалым прохожим, и приходил в ужас, и почти бежал — а иногда и в самом деле бежал — прочь. В закрытый на ночь парк или на старое францисканское кладбище. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от людей. Людей, навстречу которым его все настойчивее гнал Голод… 

И что хуже всего, он понятия не имел, как прекратить это, не прибегая к помощи Авроров. Не вбивать же, в самом деле, кол себе в сердце? 

Отчаянные мысли о смерти мешались с отчаянными мечтами о Пище, не оставляя ни возможности, ни сил думать о чем-то другом, медленно, но верно сводя с ума. 

Именно поэтому острое ощущение чужого присутствия, внезапно охватившее Гарри на подъеме Монд четвертым вечером его блужданий, он в первый момент принял за проявление поступающего безумия. Слишком пустынным был тянущийся вдоль улицы парк, слишком поздним час и слишком, слишком сладким — запах бежавшей в чьих-то венах крови. 

Человек — если это было живое существо, а не плод воспаленного воображения — шел вдоль ограды парка с другой ее стороны. Постукивала о тротуар трость, уверенно звучали шаги. Больным животным Гарри пополз следом. Именно пополз, перебирая руками прутья решетки, отпихивая колючие ветки, чтобы увидеть, убедиться — на самом ли деле, не чудится ли. 

А добравшись наконец до просвета в жестких глянцевых листьях, застыл, наполняясь ужасом и восторгом. Человек остановился под фонарем и смотрел на зеленую стену кустарника, на пару с чугунным кружевом охранявшую чей-то сад. И эта фигура, и эта манера держать голову, и даже взгляд — недоверчивый, недобрый, подозрительный... Гарри знал их наизусть. Знал и ненавидел всем сердцем вот уже четырнадцать лет. 

Все-таки сошел с ума. 

Ведь не может, не может же быть, чтобы Северус Снейп, официально пропавший без вести долгих восемь лет назад, оказался именно здесь и именно сейчас? Человек, чью кровь Гарри и будучи живым с удовольствием выцедил бы по капле. 

Еще раз смерив заросли подозрительным взглядом, Снейп отвернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. Он немного прихрамывал, но спину держал так же прямо, как и много лет назад. Гарри перемахнул через ограду одним прыжком и приземлился на тротуар уже невидимым. Одинокая фигура удалялась от него в компании таких же тощих черных теней, то появлявшихся в свете фонарей, то пропадавших в сумерках между желтыми лужицами света. Гарри шел следом: его шагов не было слышно, он незамеченным проходил под лучами желтого электрического света и сам себе казался призраком. А Снейп… Снейп, напротив, был слишком ярким и слишком настоящим. Он дышал жизнью, он был ею — и все вокруг смотрелось карандашным наброском, схематичным и тусклым. 

Возможно, дело было в достигшем предельной точки Голоде, но Гарри влекло к Снейпу с силой, не поддающейся никакому измерению. На фоне всех прочих людей Снейп был ярким лунным сиянием в сравнении со светом коптящих свечей. Никто не вызывал в нем такого адского желания вонзиться зубами в шею. Никто, кроме, быть может, Рона. Воспоминание о той страшной ночи одновременно вызывало приступ отвращения к себе и подстегнуло Голод. Стоило лишь представить вкус… 

Гарри слишком увлекся и не заметил, когда Снейп успел остановиться. Прямо под фонарем, весь облитый его тусклым сиянием, он спокойно ждал, обернувшись. 

Он не видел Гарри и не мог его слышать, и взгляд темных глаз шарил выше и правее его плеча. Но обращаться Снейп мог только к нему: 

— Я знаю, что ты здесь. Покажись, — голос Снейпа, глубокий, богатый оттенками голос учителя, не изменился. На мгновение Гарри почти увидел каменные стены хогвартского коридора, где не раз и не два проскальзывал под самым носом профессора зелий. Но тогда его укрывал подарок отца, а не магия нежити. И цели его были куда возвышеннее утоления голода… 

Тоска о прошлом, желание хоть в чем-то, в самой бессмысленной мелочи вернуться к тому человеку, которым ему так нравилось быть, неожиданно ярко заставила вспыхнуть застарелую ненависть. Пусть прошли многие годы, пусть все это время Гарри считал Снейпа погибшим, а ненавидеть труп невозможно… 

Что же, он жив. Хотя во всем мире не найти человека, больше заслуживающего смерти. Но Гарри даже не станет его убивать, он только… 

Существо, что некогда было сыном Джеймса и Лили Поттер, еще пыталось мыслить, как человек. И даже искать оправдание первейшему из инстинктов своей новой природы… но Голод брал свое, в два счета убеждая рассудок в кристальной ясности и честности дичайшего решения. 

Действительно, стоит ли прятаться? Рот в предвкушении наполнился слюной, и почти сразу нижнюю губу пронзило болью… и клыками. Гарри сумел ухмыльнуться лишь мысленно, сдергивая пелену невидимости. 

— Так-так, — если голос Снейпа и изменился при виде возникшего из ниоткуда чудовища с истекающей слюной пастью, то в слишком ничтожной степени, чтобы Гарри сумел заметить. Почему-то это злило. — Высший вампир в Эдинбурге. Что-то новенькое, — недовольные интонации тоже остались именно такими, какими их помнил Гарри. Снейп не двинулся с места, наблюдая за медленным приближением вампира, лишь перехватил удобнее трость. Трость… Гарри нахмурился, делая новый шаг уже осторожнее. До ярко освещенного фонарем пятачка оставался еще фут, не больше. В трости палочку носил Люциус Малфой, а в зонтике обломок своей прятал Хагрид. 

— Я не хочу привлекать к себе внимания. Убирайся, — отрывисто приказал Снейп. — Найди еду более… — он не договорил: Гарри плавным движением скользнул вперед и вскинул подбородок, позволяя желтому фонарному свету выхватить каждую черточку изменившегося, но все еще узнаваемого лица. И заклинание, уже готовое сорваться с губ Снейпа, стало судорожным и — наконец-то! — испуганным вздохом. 

— Поттер?!! — в одно слово он сумел вложить всю гамму эмоций от недоверия до ужаса. Шок на мгновение, но все же притупил реакцию, не раз и не два выручавшую Снейпа из переделок. Не в этот раз. 

Нечеловечески сильный бросок снес волшебника, впечатав его в ближайшую стену, голодное рычание от нетерпения срывалось в скулеж, но не смогло заглушить тихий треск пронзаемой клыками кожи. 

— Петрифику… — Снейп не успел. 

Беззвучная попытка вдохнуть, горло дернулось, нанизанное на клыки, как рыба на крючок: Гарри еще отмечал детали, а удовольствие, безумное, невероятное удовольствие, перед которым бледнел и рассыпался от зависти в прах лучший оргазм его жизни, уже стирало мысли. Начисто, набело, до цвета раскаленного июльского солнца в зените. И это же солнце входило в Гарри с каждым глотком. Щедрыми порциями концентрированного счастья. Он не чувствовал вкуса, словно пил ледяную воду, но глотал, захлебываясь от жадности и постанывая в те крохотные мгновения, что тратил на вдох. 

И Голод отступал. По телу разливалась теплая, уютная сонливость, как после тарелки горячего супа в ненастный и тоскливый ноябрьский вечер. Так странно. Никогда, ни ребенком, ни подростком, ни взрослым... ни впервые влюбившись, ни впервые убив... ни стоя над медленно рассыпающимся в пепел трупом Того-кого-уже-можно-стало-называть... Гарри не чувствовал себя настолько — до последней клеточки тела — живым. 

Шло время, блаженство сытости и не думало исчезать, но постепенно вернулись и другие ощущения. Было холодно и мокро, правая рука онемела от напряжения, а губы изнутри щипало от множества мелких порезов. Правая штанина промокла, коленом Гарри стоял прямо в луже. В нее же угодила правая рука Снейпа: волшебник потерял сознание и висел в по-прежнему крепкой хватке вампира, неловко подогнув ноги. Голова запрокинулась, темные волосы больше не закрывали лицо. На посеревшей коже струйка крови казалась неестественно яркой. Линия начиналась у двух черных точек, там, где клыки пробили кожу, и исчезала под воротником, кровь впитывалась в плотную ткань. 

Порыв, слишком внезапный и сильный, чтобы устоять, заставил Гарри наклониться, провести языком, собирая уже густеющую, как вишневое желе, и такую вкусную... 

В тихом ругательстве было столько злости, что Гарри невольно отпрянул. Снейп пришел в себя? Накатившая волна облегчения удивила. Нет, жив, конечно же, жив. Мертвецы не знают таких грубых выражений. И уж точно не способны так выразительно их шипеть. 

Неожиданно сильный тычок локтем застал врасплох, Гарри со смесью удивления и беспокойства следил, как Снейп поднимается. Это удалось ему только с четвертой попытки, а выпрямившись, он походил на вампира гораздо больше, чем Гарри в худшие свои дни: серый с прозеленью, вокруг глаз чернильно-синие круги, а губы побелели. Но когда Гарри поднялся следом и совершенно машинально коснулся локтя — поддержать — Снейп снова рванулся в сторону. На этот раз молча, но его лицо... такого отвращения, такого брезгливо-презрительного выражения даже Поттер не видел ни разу. 

Снейп открыл рот, и Гарри невольно отступил, ожидая услышать новый поток брани. Но тот лишь процедил: 

— Какая мерзость... — и задохнулся, стирая остаток фразы: сложившись пополам, Снейп судорожно ловил ртом воздух, но вместо вздоха получался хрип. На смену недоумению пришла мысль, что, прокусив заодно и гортань, он обрек Снейпа на очень мучительную смерть. Гарри наклонился ближе и сразу понял, в чем дело: с такой неожиданной силой шарахнулась его жертва прочь. А выражение темных глаз добавило последний штрих. Снейпа едва не выворачивало наизнанку от отвращения. 

Именно так. От отвращения к тому, что с ним сделал Гарри. И к тому, чем Гарри — был. 

Ну в самом деле, разве можно было ждать иного? Но без холодного прикосновения Голода Гарри чувствовал себя почти нормальным, почти человеком. И этому человеку сейчас было до закипающих на ресницах злых слез, до впивающихся в ладони ногтей... обидно. Он понял это и рассмеялся. Нехорошо, истерично... почти безумно. 

— Я тебе отвратителен? Ну а ты отвратителен мне! — тусклое воспоминание об утопающей в темноте Астрономической башне и зеленой вспышке Авады подстегнуло, оправдало вскипающую злость, и Гарри благодарно вцепился в него. Снейп не слушал, он медленно оседал в грязь, неловко пытаясь опереться на подламывающиеся руки. Гарри осекся, запал исчез, словно и не было. Отвернулся и пошел прочь. 

* * *

Весь следующий день Гарри проспал и поднялся с постели, когда за окнами уже стемнело. Постоял, глядя на едва заметные даже для его ночного зрения струйки дождя за окном, вяло раздумывая над тем, является ли дневная сонливость очередным признаком развивающегося вампиризма или результатом того, что он вчера… перебрал. Поначалу смутные, воспоминания о происшедшем обретали четкость. Этой ночью он второй раз пил кровь, но на этот раз Голод не сводил с ума, как тогда — с … Роном. Мелькнувший перед глазами образ бывшего друга был до ужаса настоящим, и Гарри поспешно вернулся к мыслям о второй жертве. Почему заочно приговоренный к мучительной казни преступник — а эти подробности Гарри все еще помнил прекрасно — почему он осмелился появиться здесь, в Шотландии? Или… или он давно уже прячется здесь? 

Снейп… Гарри озадаченно нахмурился, теряя нить рассуждений, и переключился на другое. А почему, собственно говоря, Снейп оказался таким… Ну да, привлекательным. 

После превращения в вампира (называть это смертью не хотелось; воскрешением — не поворачивался язык) ни к одному из встреченных им людей Гарри не испытывал такой неодолимой тяги, как к беглому предателю. Это что, сказывалась старая ненависть, делающая Снейпа “дозволенной” добычей? Хотя к Рону тоже тянуло дико — там, в морге. Но это было в самом начале, он еще не понимал толком, что с ним… Потому и не удержался. А может быть, вампиру просто необходимо напиться чьей-то крови сразу после превращения — и это усиливает Голод до полной потери рассудка… 

Или дело в другом? Эти двое были единственными магами, встреченными им после превращения. Уизли — чистокровные волшебники, Снейп — полукровка, и если подумать, то присутствие Рона полностью лишило новоявленного вампира рассудка, а со второй жертвой он еще пытался себя контролировать. Влечение пропорционально доле магической крови? Вполне возможно. И тогда достаточно держаться к Снейпу поближе, чтобы не опасаться за жизни окружающих магглов. “Примем за рабочую гипотезу”, — подумал Гарри и невольно усмехнулся привычной аврорской формулировке. Хороший ужин определенно улучшил его умственные способности. Гарри открыл окно, сделался невидимым и скользнул в ночь. 

Голод вернулся на третьи сутки. Сначала смутным беспокойством, заставившим его кружить по городу почти до самого утра и засматриваться на белеющие из-под шарфов шеи запоздалых прохожих, а затем — неожиданно возникшей потребностью отправиться через мост Георга на юг, в сторону университета. И лишь оказавшись под окнами обычного многоквартирного дома в районе Николсон-стрит, Гарри понял, что его туда привело. 

Там, на третьем этаже, за глухими болотного цвета шторами, был Снейп. Гарри чувствовал это так же четко, как то, что под ногами у него мостовая, а над головой — затянутое низкими дождевыми облаками небо. Сладковатый запах однажды испробованной крови тянулся во влажном воздухе радужным следом. Десну саднило, желудок сводило голодом, душу раздирали на части противоречивые эмоции. Предвкушение встречи с облюбованной жертвой и глухое раздражение от того, что Снейп — Снейп! — способен будить в нем такую… страсть, иначе и не скажешь. А еще — яростное ликование от возможности отомстить за все сразу и мрачное удовлетворение от возможности выжить, не причиняя вреда невинным. 

Говорят, вампиру нужно приглашение хозяина, чтобы в первый раз войти в дом? Чушь. Гарри провел ладонью над замком, отмыкая, скользнул невидимым в приоткрывшуюся щель. Пусть Алохомора теперь недоступна, как и все прочие заклинания, но у его нынешнего состояния есть свои преимущества. И немалые — он ухмыльнулся, разглядывая Снейпа, замершего напротив двери с палочкой наизготовку. 

Предупрежден и вооружен, значит? Ах ты, моя прелесть. 

Неслышной тенью Гарри скользнул вдоль стены, зашел за спину… Снейп все-таки что-то почувствовал и в последний момент обернулся. Точнехонько яремной веной в зубы. 

Ммммм… Сладко. 

Стукнула в пол выпавшая из разжавшихся пальцев палочка. 

На этот раз Гарри выпил меньше. Когда он оторвался от побелевших ранок на худой шее, Снейп еще стоял. Ну, почти стоял — Гарри с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что поддерживает его, обняв за талию, а Снейп привалился спиной к его груди, откинув сальноволосую голову Гарри на плечо. И это почему-то казалось естественным. Даже неприятно не было. Скорее всего, Гарри просто было слишком хорошо, чтобы испытывать какие-либо отрицательные эмоции. Целых тридцать секунд. А потом: 

— Тварь. 

Снейпу хватило наглости произнести это, даже не подняв головы с его плеча. 

И с Гарри словно заглушку сняли. Чувства хлынули через край, ударяя в голову свежевыпитой кровью, до шума в ушах и мушек перед глазами. Ярость, гнев, ненависть… Полный набор. 

То ли он отшвырнул Снейпа, то ли сам от него шарахнулся, но тот вдруг оказался на полу, ползающим на четвереньках в поисках оброненной палочки, а Гарри нависал над ним и орал — по-настоящему орал, в полный голос, наплевав на соседей, полицию, авроров и весь белый свет. 

— Кто тварь? Я? Ты вон жив еще! А Дамблдор? Который тебя защищал... оправдывал… а ты его... 

Гарри пинком отшвырнул палочку в дальний угол, проехавшись носком ботинка по тянущимся к ней худым пальцам. Хотелось крови. Не как вампиру, нет. Вполне по-человечески. Взять за грудки, приложить затылком об стену, и костяшками — со всей дури — в зубы. В ненавистный крючковатый нос. Чтоб в кровавое месиво. 

На улице взвизгнула тормозами машина, по шторам побежали блики от полицейской мигалки. Ну да, самый центр, дежурный патруль…Гарри сплюнул под ноги накопившуюся во рту горечь — желчь, что ли? — и шагнул в послушно распахнувшееся перед ним окно. 

Что такое третий этаж для вампира? Стукнул каблуками в булыжник и пошел прочь от полицейской мигалки. 

* * *

На следующий день в Эдинбург прибыл странный турист. Рыжие волосы подчеркивали бледность и изможденный вид, а потухшие, как у стариков, глаза смотрелись странно на молодом лице. Впрочем, голос, как и рука, оставались твердыми. Так что хозяин гостиницы быстро понял, что интересоваться ночным образом жизни нового постояльца не стоит. 

Так же, как и прочими его странностями, особенно живейшим, почти болезненным любопытством ко всему, что так или иначе касалось увечий и несчастных случаев. Странный молодой человек каждый раз тщательно вызнавал все подробности происшествия и даже не ленился навещать кое-кого из несчастных. 

И бродил, бродил, бродил ночами, возвращаясь только под утро. 

* * *

Гарри было скучно. Он блуждал по развалинам замка Крейгмиллар, разглядывая залитый закатным светом Трон Артура, и упорно вспоминал все, что слышал об Эдинбурге раньше. В лондонском аврорате эдинбургское отделение считалось чем-то вроде санатория. Туда переводили после серьезных травм или перед выходом на пенсию, чтобы человек спокойно дослужил, не сталкиваясь ни с каким криминалом серьезнее несанкционированной детской магии. Даже выбирай он, куда бежать, сознательно, сложно было найти более безопасное место для неопытного вампира. Или беглого пожирателя смерти. 

Кстати, а не навестить ли его? А то соскучился небось. Гарри ухмыльнулся. Последний раз он был у Снейпа позавчера, и голода еще не испытывал, но… 

Да и нельзя было отрицать, что без постоянного ощущения Голода он стал чувствовать себя намного лучше. Память больше не таяла утренним туманом на солнце, напротив, многое из уже исчезнувшего снова обрело четкость. 

Воспоминание о Дамблдоре вернулось так кстати. Гарри нравилось думать, что он казнит предателя и убийцу. А что процесс казни доставляет ему удовольствие, значения не имеет. 

Гарри повел головой, прислушиваясь… или принюхиваясь… он сам не мог понять, каким из органов чувств определяет местонахождение своей жертвы. Вблизи он, безусловно, улавливал запах, но вот так, за многие мили, просто чувствовал направление, в котором находился Снейп. Словно тот был магнитной аномалией, на которую настраивалась стрелка компаса в голове у Гарри. Сейчас эта стрелка указывала на южный район города, тихий и спокойный, застроенный лет сто назад небольшими коттеджами. Недалеко. И, похоже, все тот же дом. 

Поначалу Снейп пытался спрятаться от него, снимая комнаты в маггловских гостиницах, но после того, как Гарри нашел его убежище в третий раз, сдался. И осел в этом полутораэтажном — едва ли мансарду можно было считать за полноценный этаж — домике на окраине: с маленьким садиком перед входом, в котором стояли детские качели и раскрашенные гипсовые фигурки гномов. Гарри нравились гномы. Ему казалось, что Снейпа они должны раздражать. 

На этот раз бывший хогвартский зельевар даже не соизволил встать из-за стола, за которым читал газету, когда Гарри вошел в дом. Хотя он и не думал скрываться под флером невидимости — зачем? В том, что Снейп, каким бы умелым бойцом тот ни был, не в состоянии справиться с вампиром, они убеждались трижды, после чего Снейп перестал доставать палочку при его появлении. Только смотрел презрительно, кривя тонкие губы в гримасе отвращения, пока Гарри не впивался ему в горло. 

А вот потом происходило странное. Зельевар обмякал в его руках, прислонялся к нему… На третий раз Гарри уже мог поклясться, что Снейпу нравится. Слишком расслабленным и почти счастливым было его лицо, когда Гарри отстранялся, втягивая клыки. Затем Снейп приходил в себя, натягивал привычную брезгливую маску и бросал очередную резкость… В которой чуткий слух вампира с каждым разом улавливал все больше фальши. 

Это и забавляло Гарри, и злило. Видеть, как старый враг наслаждается своим унижением — а что может быть унизительнее, чем служить фуражом для нечисти? — было приятно. Так… почти по-слизерински. По-снейповски. И одновременно — бесило. То, что задумывалось как наказание, стало для бывшего пожирателя смерти источником удовольствия, и это было так неправильно… что будило яростное желание придумать что-то еще, заставить страдать, ползать на карачках и стонать от боли… 

И все-таки ощущение наполняющей тело силы скорее радовало, чем раздражало. Дарило... наслаждение, да. 

Но на этот раз Снейп и правда вел себя как-то не так. Словно прислушивался к чему-то. Будь он вампиром, Гарри сказал бы — принюхивался. Ловил след в пыльном воздухе. Казался не подавленной и опустившей руки Жертвой, как в последнюю их встречу, а затаившимся в ожидании жертвы охотником. 

Ну уж нет. 

Гарри схватил Снейпа за плечо и поднял на ноги — одним легким рывком. Притянул к себе и в который раз удивился, что тот не только не пытается вырваться, но наоборот, чуть ли не сам подается навстречу. 

— Что, привычка вырабатывается? А, Снейп? 

Зельевар повернул голову, глянул через плечо. Лицо его оказалось так близко, что выражения не разобрать; Гарри заметил только глубокие морщины в углу глаза, торчащие волоски в брови и недлинные густые ресницы. 

Гарри выдохнул, открывая рот привычным уже движением — уберечь нижнюю губу от выдвигающихся из верхней челюсти клыков, примерился… 

— Вы же не испытываете сильного голода сейчас, Поттер? — тихо и почти равнодушно спросил Снейп. 

Нет. Не спросил. Констатировал. 

Ах ты, сука. Я тебе покажу, что я испытываю! 

Ярость вспыхнула порохом, мгновенно выстреливая клыки, пробивая сухую кожу в плохо заживших следах укусов. Гарри крепче стиснул свою добычу, высасывая, вылизывая, глотая… Успокаиваясь. Казалось, из прокушенной вены ему на язык сочились умиротворение и довольство. Он действительно не был голоден; возможно, поэтому лучше осознавал происходящее. Как прерывисто дышит Снейп, как прижимается к нему, выгибая шею, подставляясь под укус… 

Точно — сука. Сука в течке. 

Выскочившая ли ассоциация была тому виной, переполняющее ли Гарри чувство восторга — кровь, которую он глотал сейчас, не просто отгоняла Голод и гибель, но впервые с того страшного пробуждения в морге позволяла ощутить себя по-настоящему живым — только его тело отреагировало на происходящее совершенно неожиданным образом… и совершенно непристойным. 

Пораженный до глубины души — или что там у него теперь было? — Гарри оторвался от тощего горла, отстраняясь. Снейп, только что бессильно опиравшийся на него, вдруг подался вперед, хватаясь за стол, снова поворачивая голову. Произнес сипло: 

— Значит, вот оно как, Поттер? 

Еще секунду назад Гарри был настолько ошарашен собственной реакцией — проклятье, он же ни разу еще не пил досыта, откуда ему было знать, как оно? — что хотел было оставить жертву в покое и убраться восвояси. Но это спокойное, какое-то естествоиспытательское любопытство вновь всколыхнуло притушенную было ярость. 

Гарри резко качнулся вперед, вжимаясь напряженным членом в поджарый зад Снейпа, навалился всем весом, пригнул к столешнице… Что-то внутри него, очень глубоко, содрогнулось от отвращения — к Снейпу ли, к себе ли, — но на поверхности клокотал гнев, и застило глаза бешеное желание подчинить. Подмять под себя, указать место — предателю, гаду, жертве… Пище. 

— Да, — прорычал он, — вот так! 

Снейп попытался вывернуться, пихнув его локтем в солнечное сплетение. Ха. С таким же успехом он мог долбить стену. 

У Гарри шумело в ушах и горело лицо, словно у пятикурсника, впервые попробовавшего огневиски; и желания себя контролировать было ровно столько же. Вся выпитая кровь, казалось, стекла вниз, согревая и щекоча, чтобы собраться в одной точке, связаться в узел… И заставить тереться о придавленное к столу тело, чье сопротивление только подхлестывало охватившее Гарри возбуждение. 

Дернулось на краю сознание панически-заполошное: “Это же Снейп!” — но тут же было подавлено куда более мощным: “Именно. И только так с ним так и надо. Вот так. И так. И еще так... Только так...” 

Гарри размеренно толкался в протестующе сжимающиеся ягодицы, постанывая сквозь зубы от удовольствия. Снейп снова дернулся — отчаянно, почти вывихнув заломленную руку, пытаясь вырваться... Гарри оскалился и опять прихватил зубами его шею, подавляя сопротивление. Утверждая свою власть. 

Подействовало. Снейп задышал чаще и резче, захлебываясь воздухом, словно кислород мог компенсировать кровопотерю, и тут Гарри — услышал. 

“Проклятье, Поттер… 

Так, да… пожалуйста. 

Это же Поттер! 

Но как хочется… 

Это Поттер! 

Здесь. И там. Кровь. И это... 

Поттер!!! 

Еще…” 

Он понял, что эта неожиданная — и совершенно несвойственная ему ранее — прозорливость является очередным проявлением вампиризма, но узнать, что же победило в этом странном внутреннем споре, уже не успел. 

Снейп потерял сознание. 

* * *

На мосту Георга было ветрено. Гарри стоял, облокотившись на перила, и бездумно разглядывал серые крыши вокзала, простирающийся за ними парк и острый черный шпиль памятника Скотту, странным образом вызывающий в памяти знакомую фигуру… Было тошно. С прошлой ночи, когда он… ну да, бежал, оставив Снейпа неподвижно лежать лицом в стол. А потом еще мучался, не зная, как справиться с проклятой эрекцией, пока не подрочил, привалившись к стволу старой липы в чьем-то незапертом саду. 

Эта внезапная вспышка похоти была настолько неожиданной, настолько не укладывалась в сложившиеся представления Гарри о собственной сексуальности, что подействовала на него подобно пригоршне льда за шиворот. Нелепость произошедшего между ним и Снейпом была столь вопиюща, что заставила Гарри выйти наконец из затянувшегося мысленного ступора, в котором он пребывал после превращения. До сих пор он воспринимал свое состояние как данность — и заодно полагал, что бытие вампира исчерпывается муками Голода, блаженством его удовлетворения и некоторыми паранормальными способностями, заменяющими ему магию. Теперь стало ясно, что все несколько сложнее. И с этим явно стоило разобраться — хотя бы для того, чтобы избавить себя от других неприятных сюрпризов, преподносимых его новой сущностью. 

Разобраться… Легко сказать. Вампиры в Британии были редкостью; да и авроров учили быстро и эффективно ликвидировать нежить, а не тому, как существовать в ее шкуре. Возможно, что-то было в дополнительных материалах… Но кто станет в них копаться, когда есть возможность заняться практикой? Только Гермиона. 

Гарри грустно улыбнулся и двинулся в сторону Хай-стрит. Гермиона начинала выяснение чего бы то ни было с библиотеки. Интересно, есть в Эдинбурге магическая библиотека? Гарри не был уверен, да и вряд ли в общественной библиотеке можно было найти какие-то стоящие источники информации по темным созданиям. Особенно такие, какие могут быть полезны самим темным созданиям. Искать старинные магические семейства и лезть в частные библиотеки? Возможно, хотя и рискованно. Вот только где их искать… 

Узкие улочки старого города привычно ложились ему под ноги, еще достаточно многочисленные в этот час прохожие не обращали особого внимания на молодого человека в длинном пальто и намотанном почти до носа шарфе, а Гарри невольно задавался вопросом: почему единственный встреченный им в Эдинбурге маг… 

По закону подлости, не иначе. 

Оказавшись на какой-то площади, он невольно обратил внимание на собирающуюся туристическую группу: уж больно неурочное время было для экскурсий. Но мгновением позже он заметил на мостовой фанерный щит с рекламой туров по подземельям, тем самым, в которых был обещан “Фестиваль вампиров”. 

Не очень понимая, зачем он это делает, Гарри привычно уже отвел глаза туристам и присоединился к группе. 

Сначала было скучно. Пустые и кажущиеся грязными помещения даже отдаленно не напоминали впечатляющие подземелья Хогвартса, туристы галдели и шаркали ногами, глазея по сторонам и послушно ужасаясь рассказам гида, суетливо мельтешащего впереди и травящего байки с артистизмом безработного трагика. Гарри выслушал душещипательные истории про девочку, убитую старичком-маньяком, и про другую — чье привидение появлялось в тупиковой комнатке подземелий и жаловалось, что у нее отобрали куклу. Теперь этот закуток напоминал языческий алтарь и был завален разномастными куклами и детскими игрушками — подношениями сентиментальных туристов. Надежда найти или услышать что-то полезное улетучилась стремительно и бесповоротно. Хотя один рассказ произвел-таки на Гарри то впечатление, на которое был рассчитан. Во время эпидемии чумы 1645 года квартал, тогда еще не превращенный в подземелья, был опечатан решением магистрата — чтобы ютившаяся в нем беднота не растаскивала заразу по городу. Все выходы из него заколотили и не открывали больше недели, пока не прекратились крики о помощи и наступила полная тишина… 

Но в целом дожидаться конца экскурсии явно не стоило. Никаких привидений и участков с пониженной температурой и повышенной влажностью, свидетельствующих об их присутствии, о которых упорно вещал гид, в подземельях не наблюдалось. И было это очевидно любому магу, не говоря о вампире. Гарри уже прикидывал, как выбираться из безрадостного лабиринта заброшенных человеческих жилищ, когда гид обратился наконец к нужной теме. 

Сначала он заговорил о том, что в шотландском фольклоре не существует вампиров в традиционном понимании этого мифологического образа. Мифологический образ, стоящий в двух шагах от него и лениво теребящий концы шарфа, невесело усмехнулся, вспомнив напавшую на него ветхую от недокорма тварь. Не существует, значит? Угу. Вот и они так думали… 

Гид тем временем продолжал объяснять про устоявшиеся представления о континентальных вампирах, изображаемых в европейской прозе мрачными, малопривлекательными и пугающими своим видом созданиями. И, как правило, совершенно асексуальными. Тогда как, — тут гид заблестел глазами и захихикал, — коренные шотландские вампиры являются практически полной тому противоположностью. И он принялся излагать легенду о бааван ши — злобных фейри, принимающих облик прекрасных дев, чтобы соблазнять мужчин и пить их кровь. 

Гарри смотрел, как гид, преувеличенно жестикулируя и делая страшные глаза, рассказывает историю о четверых молодых охотниках, заночевавших в заброшенной хижине в горах, и думал, что все-таки аврорская интуиция его не подвела. Совсем не зря приехал он в этот город и пошел на дурацкую экскурсию... 

“Один из охотников запел, чтобы развлечь товарищей, — говорил гид, — а остальные принялись танцевать, когда один из юношей посетовал на отсутствие девушек в их компании. И тут же в хижине оказались четыре очень красивых женщины, пустившиеся в пляс с тремя охотниками. Гостьи льнули к танцующим, распаляя в них любовный жар. А потом певец увидел, что женщины уже не ласкают, а яростно терзают его товарищей, а те истекают кровью, словно от жесточайших ран. Молодой человек бросился вон из хижины, но одно из этих жутких созданий преследовало его по пятам. Тогда он спрятался среди лошадей, и бааван ши его не нашли, потому что железо конских подков защищает от фейри. На рассвете страшные создания исчезли. Певец вернулся в хижину и нашел своих друзей бездыханными и обескровленными”. 

Конечно, маггловская легенда вряд ли полностью отражала истинное положение дел, но если для местных вампиров… вампирш влечение к жертве нормально, может, и у других — так же? Эта версия, по крайней мере, давала объяснение неожиданному вожделению, которое Гарри испытывал к своей жертве. К Северусу, мать его за ногу, Снейпу. 

Оставалось понять, что с этим делать. Подковы на него, что ли, надеть? 

И, между прочим… Влечение-то должно быть взаимным. Если тварь, напавшая на Гарри в подвале, и впрямь была иссохшим от старости и голода суккубом, — Гарри плохо знал кельтскую мифологию, и ему привычнее был этот термин, — то Снейп должен хотеть его не меньше, чем… 

Парочка романтично настроенных туристов испуганно шарахнулась от неизвестно откуда взявшегося и громко ругающегося молодого человека. 

Вот только взаимности ему и не хватало. Для полного счастья. 

* * *

В Эдинбурге все-таки был магический квартал, хотя Гарри о нем и не знал. Зато его легко нашел рыжеволосый маг, поселившийся в маггловской гостинице на Джордж стрит. Свернул как-то вечером в переулок около Хаб и исчез — как показалось туристу-магглу, случившемуся поблизости. Вот только что он видел высокую фигуру в легкой, не по погоде, куртке поверх линялого малинового свитера, потом отвел на минутку глаза — и вот уже на ярко освещенной огнями витрин улице никого нет. Только померещилась между двух магазинчиков с сувенирами массивная темная дверь, вроде тех, что в соборе Сент-Джайлс… Да нет, нет там ничего. Узкая полоса кирпичной кладки и табличка с номером дома. 

А оказавшийся за исчезнувшей дверью маг привычно взмахнул палочкой, превращая свою ветровку в столь же неподходящую для шотландской зимы легкую мантию, и двинулся по узким улочкам магического квартала, внимательно изучая вывески. Впрочем, далеко ему ходить не пришлось — лавка с зельями нашлась почти сразу. 

Препирательства с пожилой неприветливой ведьмой за прилавком заняли несколько больше времени, что и не удивительно — кто ж станет признаваться совершенно незнакомому человеку в том, что приторговывает запрещенными зельями? Особенно — незнакомому человеку с таким взглядом. Рыжеволосый маг смотрел так, словно только что вернулся с похорон лучшего друга. “Или — не вернулся”, — неожиданно подумалось ведьме, и перспектива иметь неприятности с министерскими чинушами неожиданно показалась менее пугающей, чем необходимость продолжать разговор со странным покупателем. 

Он покинул магический квартал тем же путем, что и вошел в него, спустя всего полчаса. На этот раз его никто не видел. В карманах снова превратившейся в ветровку мантии лежали флакончики с разрешенным кроветворным зельем, запрещенным — ночного зрения и очень специфическим составом, содержащим нитрат серебра в высокой концентрации. 

А ведьма еще долго удивлялась, вспоминая странного покупателя. А как не удивляться, если он потребовал смешать редчайшее снадобье — не просто позволяющее убить вампира, что само по себе редкость, но и делающее это не самым быстрым, а самым безболезненным способом. Для вампира безболезненным — вот чудак. 

* * *

По прошествии двух дней Гарри уже не был так уверен, что посещение экскурсии было хорошей идеей. Оказалось, что игнорировать влечение, когда понимаешь его природу, на порядок сложнее, чем когда оно идет только на подсознательном уровне. Или оно просто нарастало со временем? 

Пытаясь разобраться в себе, он даже сходил в маггловскую библиотеку: заставил себя проснуться в середине дня — солнце только миновало зенит — и до вечера просидел в читальном зале. Над томиком Брема Стокера и еще какой-то книжкой под названием “Вампиры”. Еще раз убедился в том, что не до конца соответствует общепринятым — как оказалось, не только магическим, но и маггловским — представлениям о живых мертвецах. Солнца он не боялся. И хотя в пасмурный день он чувствовал себя комфортнее, чем в солнечный, и вообще предпочитал спать до заката, испытывая упадок сил в дневное время, никакого ощутимого вреда ультрафиолет ему не причинял. То же самое было с чесноком — он специально заходил в итальянский ресторанчик и пробовал фокаччо, — с невозможностью войти без приглашения в дом и пересечь текущую воду. Но вот в зеркалах он действительно не отражался, а серебряные цепочки в витрине ювелирного магазина, когда он потрогал их в порядке эксперимента, оставили жгучие полосы малиновых отеков на его пальцах. Словно крапивой обжегся, только много сильнее. И с тенью у него тоже было что-то странное. Не то, чтобы он ее вообще не отбрасывал, но вот ее форма и… консистенция, что ли, были какими-то неправильными. Не такими, как у окружающих предметов и людей. 

О сексуальности вампиров в книгах было куда меньше информации, чем в предании о бааван ши, и все-таки он нашел упоминание о “влюбленности” вампира. Правда, описывалась она как привязанность кровососа к облюбованной жертве, стремление продлить ее жизнь, цедить кровь по капле... и сделать упырем в итоге. Гарри прислушался к себе. Нет, желания превратить Снейпа в вампира он совершенно точно не испытывал. 

С остальным было хуже. Встречающиеся на улицах магглы по-прежнему выглядели много менее притягательными для дремлющей кобры Голода у него внутри. А стоило ей поднять голову, и Гарри тут же — совершенно автоматически — брал пеленг Снейпа. И добро бы только ради того, чтобы заморить этого червячка-переростка. Куда больше раздражало, что вместе с ним поднимала голову вполне определенная часть тела. И чем дальше, тем более насущной становилась необходимость утолить и этот голод тоже. 

На третьи сутки Гарри не выдержал. 

* * *

Склонившись над рабочим столом, Снейп что-то сосредоточенно выписывал в чужой и странный среди пожелтевших свитков блокнот. Когда открылась дверь, он обернулся, как будто бы — ждал. Оживление в обычно презрительном или усталом взгляде было так неожиданно, что Гарри невольно замедлил шаг. 

— Поттер!.. — Снейп оборвал себя на полуслове, на его лицо снова опустилась маска сосредоточенного отчуждения. Гарри аккуратно провел языком по зубам: клыки начали резаться, стоило знакомому дому показаться в поле зрения. Молча отвернувшись, он завозился, тщательно запирая дверь на замок. Неожиданно Снейп окликнул его снова, и в этом “Поттер” настойчивости прозвучало не меньше, хотя оживление успело смениться глухим ожесточением. Гарри дернул плечом, но замедлил движения. Ему уже было почти интересно, что заставило ублюдка отказаться от его подчеркнуто презрительного молчания. Насколько он успел понять слизеринскую породу, на это была способна лишь прямая угроза… Неужели жертву вампира еще способно что-то напугать? 

— Прошло всего три дня, вы еще понимаете и способны запомнить, — эмоции покинули голос Снейпа, но осталась эта странная настойчивость. — Нам нужно поговорить, не уходите, когда… — Гарри стремительно обернулся, и что-то в его взгляде заставило Снейпа замолчать. Голод? 

Возможно. 

Гарри предполагал, что в такие моменты он слабо похож на человека. Проверить, впрочем, не представлялось возможным: перепуганные зеркала наотрез отказывались рисовать его облик. 

Впрочем, каждый раз, когда глаза Снейпа становились пустыми от страха — или предвкушения? — Гарри чудилось, что он видит в них свое отражение. Но терпения убедиться никогда не хватало: привычным и оттого почти мягким движением он толкал подбородок жертвы вверх, и клыки с тихим звуком входили в незаживающие ранки на горле. Как клинок входит в ножны. Как… 

Фантазии никогда не успевали принять форму, их сметало цунами ощущений. 

Так и в этот раз, стоило Гарри приблизиться к Снейпу, как обострившиеся до предела чувства закружили его в хмельном водовороте прикосновений: сухая солоноватая кожа — пушистая ткань халата под ладонями — ворот водолазки задевает губу — и кровь… Кровь. Гарри стонал от наслаждения, вылизывая незажившие ранки, не торопясь прокусывать вену, растягивая удовольствие, смакуя его… 

И слыша ответный стон. Натянулись жилы на худой шее, едва заметно завибрировало подставленное — подставленное же, мать его! — горло, сводя с ума торжеством и восторгом: “Хочет, он же сам — хочет!” 

И уже не удержать клыки, и, натянувшись на долю мгновения, почти — и все же не совсем — беззвучно лопнула под нажимом стенка вены, и горячее, темное, вязкое полилось по дрожащему от нетерпения языку — в горло, и ниже, стекая жаром, отзываясь тупой горячей пульсацией в паху. 

Гарри зарычал и навалился на Снейпа, вдавливая того худой задницей в стол, втискивая колено между жилистых бедер, толкаясь в… Да! Вставший член. Твердый, горячий — даже для раскаленного Гарри горячий, восхитительный член. 

Трещал под пальцами хлопок водолазки, хрустели сминаемые ладонями Снейпа свитки на столешнице, и под этот странный аккомпанемент двое заклятых врагов двигались в древнейшем из человеческих танцев. 

Погруженный в этот сводящий с ума ритм, Гарри даже не заметил, как втянулись в его клыки, и он уже не пил — вылизывал, жадно и яростно, дрожа от подступающего удовольствия, чувствуя такую же ответную дрожь… 

И слыша — вновь, как тогда, где-то внутри: 

“Поттер. Не уходи. Поттер. Не уходи…” 

Гипнотический рефрен, попадающий в такт движениям, растворился наконец в шуме крови в ушах, хриплом дыхании и — наконец — в стонах удовольствия — двоих. Одновременно. 

* * *

Скорее всего, Снейп задумывался о том, что за безумный поворот судьбы сделал Гарри вампиром. Но о роли Алистера Кроули во всей этой страшной истории он не мог узнать, даже применив легилименцию: Гарри и сам ни разу не вспомнил о причине, приведшей его в маленький городок на побережье. По случайному ли совпадению или неясной пока веской закономерности, первый серьезный разговор вампира и его жертвы был именно о гениальном бездаре и самопровозглашенном Великом Звере. 

Гарри пришел в бешенство, когда Снейп впервые упомянул свою службу у Волдеморта. Но убийца Дамблдора, хоть и ощутимо напрягся под яростным взглядом, упрямо продолжал гнуть свою линию и все же сумел добиться внимания. Волдеморт собирался использовать вампиров, создав небольшую армию нежити из попавших в плен магов. Чем сильнее способности, тем вменяемее и сильнее получался вампир. Но слишком много тонкостей следовало соблюсти, чтобы не дать ему скатиться до обычного уровня “новорожденного”. Едва ли не единственным, что пожиратели смерти успели сделать до гибели их Лорда, стал подробный библиографический список. Один из так и не успевших попасть в их руки источников информации находился в библиотеке Эдинбурга. Как ни смешно — маггловской библиотеке. 

На хрупкой от времени странице буквы казались выдавленными, почти процарапанными в бумаге: “Зверь теперь приветствует женщин, прокусывая им запястье и горло. Все считают, он заточил клыки нарочно, но я думаю, “поцелуи змеи” имеют другую природу”. 

Возможно, эмоции добавили нажима в почерк автора, возможно, он всегда был таким. Гарри не знал о Норманне Маде ничего, кроме того факта, что в своих дневниках этот человек писал только и исключительно о Великом Звере. 

Солнце светило вовсю, по дорожкам парка с воплями носились дети и большая рыжая собака — старая уже колли, с трогательной заботой опекавшая тощего мальчишку лет семи. В эту милую сценку, словно выхваченную из истории Джеймса Барри, совсем не вписывался присевший на скамеечку вампир. Впрочем, в темноволосом юноше, с головой ушедшем в книжку, не распознал бы нечисти и сам Ван Хельсинг: здесь не было зеркал, чтобы искать в них отражения, внешне же почти ничего не изменилось. Даже изумительно ровная бледная кожа при темных волосах смотрелась эффектно, но вполне естественно. Гарри усмехнулся своим мыслям и снова сосредоточился на книге, а точнее — тетради, которую держал на коленях. Она была единственным, что могло сейчас привлечь к нему нежелательное внимание: потрепанная черная обложка, необычный размер и явная ветхость листов. Гарри уже успел прочитать половину из заложенных Снейпом страниц. 

Тогда, чувствуя расползающееся на джинсах горячее мокрое пятно и еще слыша настойчивое “останься”, он не смог уйти. Голод исчез, а сытость в этот раз принесла нежданным подарком ясность мыслей. Впрочем, подарком — не во всем: меньше всего хотелось думать о том, что они… что он сделал. 

Гарри, как мог, почистился в ванной, а потом щурился, впервые за все это время наблюдая, как Снейп приходит в себя после укуса. Зрелище было… жалкое. Какие-то пробирки, умелый, привычный и оттого особенно неприятно выглядящий укол в вену. Рутина помогла спрятать замешательство или стыд, если они были. Снейп не прятал глаз, но взгляд был пустым и слишком равнодушным, чтобы ему верить. Наконец волшебник налил себе большую кружку горячего сладкого чая и заговорил. 

Странно, что Гарри, помня о служивших Волдеморту вампирах, не подумал, что Снейп может знать об этих созданиях гораздо больше: как доверенное лицо, он имел доступ ко многим секретам. Что и делало его идеальным шпионом. 

Гарри и сам слышал о каком-то делении среди вампиров: полуразумные твари, которых приходилось ликвидировать в его бытность аврором, слабо походили на могущественных созданий из легенд, да и на него теперешнего тоже. До последней войны в Англии жила еще горстка довольно старых вампиров, почти дотягивавших до человеческого уровня, их не убивали, как упырей, но и не особо жаловали. Гарри не забыл встречу с таким на вечеринке Слагхорна. 

После войны все изменилось: в одном из сражений на стороне Волдеморта выступили все до единого “разумные” вампиры. И все до единого полегли: слишком слабыми оказались они в сравнении с магами. 

И вот теперь Гарри порядком смущал тот факт, что сильные, умные и удачливые вампиры существовали лишь в древних преданиях, а в настоящем живые мертвецы представляли собой довольно жалких созданий. Но если вампирами становились люди, и совсем не обязательно люди с заторможенным развитием, то как из них получались безмозглые упыри? Снейп сам заговорил об этом, превратив опасения Гарри в тревогу. Причина была предельно проста: деградация. 

— Вы сохранили свою личность после обращения, Поттер. Возможно, это произошло из-за ваших магических способностей, возможно, есть другая причина, — ровным голосом говорил Снейп. — У вас остались воспоминания и те зачатки разума, что вы получили при рождении — огромная редкость для только что обратившегося. Как правило, они стремительно деградируют до полуразумных существ. Чтобы стать высшими, им нужно прожить не одно тысячелетие. А в наше время упыри столько не живут, авроры стараются. Но хотя вы не утратили личность сразу, существует опасность, что это произойдет постепенно… 

Он еще многое говорил. Стараясь обуздывать ядовитый язык, и далеко не всегда — с успехом. Но все же пытался — не разозлить, заставить дослушать себя до конца. Значит, Снейпа очень волновал этот вопрос? Очередная фраза все объяснила: 

— Только высшие вампиры способны оставлять своих жертв живыми. Упырь высасывает человека максимум за три укуса. До этого состояния вам осталось не так много. А я, представьте, за эти годы приобрел привычку ценить свою жизнь. Она слишком многого стоила мне и… другим людям. 

Лицо Снейпа всплыло перед глазами, мрачной печатью легло на полуденную идиллию. Гарри помотал головой и резко перевернул страницу. Казалось неправдоподобным совпадением, что история, начавшаяся с проклятья Кроули, теперь привела его за решением к биографии этого человека. Но совпадением ли? Гарри до сих пор не знал, кем была и откуда явилась укусившая его тварь. А связь Зверя с племенем вампиров никогда не была секретом. 

На страницах дневника своего учителя и сюзерена Мад звал исключительно Зверем. Он не просто боялся и обожал фокусника и сквиба, он перед ним преклонялся, считал воплощением Гора и антихристом, отмеченным числом 666. Учителя и ученика связывали сложные отношения, в подробности которых Гарри углубляться не хотел. И тем не менее, ужас и благоговение словно впитались в страницы, назойливые, как запах старой бумаги. 

Просматривая по диагонали целые абзацы и нетерпеливо перелистывая страницы, Гарри все равно не мог не видеть метаний автора. Его паники от осознания, что любимый человек добровольно сотворил с собой немыслимое, невозможное по доброй воле: Алистер Кроули превращался в вампира. Паники, перешедшей в столь же неистовый восторг, когда Зверь сделал своего ученика “помощником” и жертвой, кровью и удовольствием связав их в единое целое. 

“Те, кто предпримут это Действие, преуспеют во всём или же их постигнет полное поражение. Среднего не дано, поскольку невозможно выйти из кольца, созданного священной Кармой”, — эти слова, взятые в кавычки и принадлежавшие самому Кроули, Мад крупными буквами написал через весь лист. Очевидно, Зверь сумел заразить решимостью и силой своего восприимчивого ученика, потому что нажим в линиях стал еще увереннее, а буквы почти ложились на правый бок, читать их стало совсем неудобно. 

Рассеянно проводив взглядом покатившийся по дорожке мяч, Гарри с гораздо большим вниманием вернулся к чтению. Начиналось описание Церемонии — ритуального воплощения Действия Кроули… 

Вопрос о том, почему в Хогвартсе не слышали ни о каком Звере и его Церемониях, решился просто. Сын Эдварда и Эмили Кроули, маггла-фанатика и не слишком талантливой ведьмы из вырождающегося семейства, был сквибом, и его “волшебство” представляло из себя смесь гениальной актерской игры и очень слабых заклинаний. Впрочем, из текста вырисовывалось и кое-что другое. Не одаренный от природы, Кроули упорно искал пути заимствовать чужую силу. Духи, демоны, волшебные создания и разнообразная нечисть — он не брезговал ничем. Вампиры, сама природа которых была чистым перемещением энергии из одного тела в другое, подошли больше всех прочих. 

Гарри нахмурился, вчитываясь в туманное описание подготовки “полного слияния” и “поцелуев Гекаты”, в которых адепты делились “драгоценными жидкостями тела”. Конечно, вампиром по-другому не станешь. 

Но следующие два листа полностью занимало объяснение, почему такой жидкостью совсем не обязательно должна была быть кровь. Алистер Кроули, был совершенно и окончательно помешан на сексе. 

Каждый этап подготовки включал обязательным элементом мастурбацию и … Гарри наскоро пролистнул несколько страниц. Ну конечно. Без секса не обошлось. Мад был очень взволнован и горд оказанной ему честью, но слегка нервничал: по расчетам Кроули выходило, что “помощник” должен играть активную роль. 

Тихо выругавшись, Гарри захлопнул тетрадь. Встал со скамейки, и проезжавший мимо ребенок немедленно врезался в него на своем трехколесном велосипеде. Гарри присел, поднимая почему-то не заревевшего малыша, ноздрей коснулся сладкий запах детского тела… Рот наполнился слюной, а вдоль позвоночника пронесся морозный озноб. Отпрянув, Гарри быстро зашагал по дорожке прочь. Ноги как деревянные не сгибались в коленях, а от отвращения и ненависти к себе кружилась голова. 

Больше всего Мада вдохновлял тот факт, что Церемония сделает его, “помощника”, важнейшим источником пищи для Кроули. 

“Я стану единственным, кого он будет желать, и кто сможет отвечать на Поцелуи Зверя. Он не захочет никого другого”, — хвастливо утверждал дневник. 

“Не захочет”? Что ж. Над этим нужно было подумать. 

* * *

“Подумать” растянулось на три визита к Снейпу. Гарри и сам не заметил, как начал измерять время не сутками и неделями, а этими встречами. Кормежками. И это было отвратительно. Особенно потому — что уже привычно. Рутина упыря. Почувствовать пробуждающийся Голод, определить внутренним компасом местонахождение Жертвы, пройти через весь город и садик с гипсовыми гномами, отомкнуть замок — почему-то Снейп упорно продолжал запирать двери — войти, не говоря ни слова, впиться в покорно подставленную шею и пить… 

Выслушивая очередную безмолвную лекцию о “методе Кроули”. 

Это было… смешно. Нет, в самом деле. Возвращаясь в отель сытым и преисполненным отвращения к себе, Гарри нервно хихикал, вспоминая знакомые со школы лекторские интонации Снейпа, которые тот умудрялся сохранять даже при легилименции. Или окклюменции? Гарри затруднялся подобрать адекватный термин к установившемуся между ними телепатическому контакту. Да, именно так — маггловский термин подходил больше всего. Гарри невольно читал мысли своей жертвы, а Снейп этим беззастенчиво пользовался, стараясь его убедить… И обучить заодно. В самом деле — почти как в школе. Только в школе Снейп не заканчивал свои лекции, задыхаясь от возбуждения и пытаясь потереться эрегированным членом о любую выступающую поверхность. 

Хотя учитывая тематику нынешних уроков, это вполне можно было счесть наглядной демонстрацией. Действительно — смешно. 

До тошноты. 

Но доходчивость этого метода обучения оказалась куда как выше, чем у принятых в Хогвартсе. После пары “прослушанных” лекций Гарри сам мог доказать необходимость Церемонии Кроули любой аудитории и в трех разных ораторских манерах. Вот только проводить ее ему не хотелось… 

Прежде всего, он банально не доверял шпиону и убийце. А вдобавок у Гарри просто зубы ломило при одной мысли о том, чем ему придется заниматься со Снейпом. И даже на пьянящий азарт утоления Голода рассчитывать не приходится: все должно быть холодно, взвешенно и по взаимному согласию. Не говоря уже о предписанной Гарри пассивной роли. 

И он тянул время, не замечая, что промежутки между его визитами к Снейпу становятся все меньше, а крови требуется все больше… 

Вплоть до одной дождливой декабрьской ночи, когда ему пришлось вызывать Снейпу маггловскую реанимационную бригаду. Охваченный нетерпением Голода, Гарри не заметил, как плохо выглядит Снейп. А увлекшись, выпил чуть больше, чем следует… 

Не чуть. Он высосал свою жертву почти до смерти. А ведь голоден был не больше обычного. 

Четыре часа спустя Снейп вышел из больницы — как только ему сделали переливание крови и привели в чувство, он наложил на врачей Обливэйт и сбежал. На ступенях его встретил промокший до нитки, очень злой и очень решительный вампир. 

— Я согласен, — сказал Гарри. 

* * *

В тени давно облетевшей липы стоял, зябко кутаясь в ветровку, высокий худой человек. Он неотрывно смотрел на две фигуры в длиннополых пальто, залитых мертвенным неоновым светом из окон приемного покоя. Одна из фигур только что появилась из дверей больницы и спустилась со ступенек к пустующей парковке, когда рядом с ней словно бы соткалась из густого мрака под стеной, огораживающей территорию госпиталя, вторая. 

Несколько мгновений — или минут — они стояли неподвижно, и если и разговаривали, то холодный декабрьский ветер уносил их слова прочь. Потом первая фигура исчезла с негромким хлопком, а вторая вновь растворилась в глубокой тени. 

Прошло еще не меньше четверти часа, прежде чем наблюдатель вышел из-под дерева в ярко освященный прямоугольник перед дверьми госпиталя. В синеватом свете больничных ламп его рыжие волосы казались лиловыми, а лицо — мертвым. Впрочем, в последнем было виновато не только освещение. 

* * *

По какой-то причине Снейп не хотел начинать раньше девяти часов, и Гарри пришел поздним вечером. Встречать его, как и всегда, хозяин дома не вышел, но дверь в комнату была оставлена приоткрытой. 

Гарри не знал, что ожидал увидеть. Жертвенный стол, пентаграмму или бокалы с густеющей кровью… да даже расстеленная кровать его не удивила бы. Но почти полное отсутствие предметов в просторной комнате оказалось неожиданным: два больших черных кресла, горящая ровно посередине между ними свеча — и все. В одном из кресел неестественно прямо сидел Снейп. 

— Поттер, — это было почти приветствием. Гарри с трудом сдержал дурацкую усмешку: их отношения явно перешли на новый этап. — Садитесь, — Снейп кивнул на соседнее кресло. Дождался, пока Гарри усядется и произнес: 

— Мы готовы открыть Храм. 

Невероятно, но без всякого Соноруса слова прокатились по комнате гулко и сильно. Гарри почудилось давление, вжавшее его в кресло. Тревожное ощущение. Если Снейп готовит ловушку, нужно быть настороже. Такой риск… но в который раз перед глазами словно наяву встал упырь, впивающийся в шею ребенка. Все, что угодно, только не это. 

— Я не знаю, кто я. 

Я не знаю, откуда я пришёл. 

Я не знаю, куда я иду. 

Я ищу, но не знаю что. 

Снейп говорил медленным речитативом. И без того выразительный голос расцвел красками, превращая несложное четверостишие в настоящее заклинание. Когда он замолчал, тишина показалась пустой и гулкой, ждущей… чего? 

— Поттер, — Снейп смотрел прямо на него, настойчиво и требовательно. — Поттер, повторите. 

Это оказалось до странного просто: слова отпечатались в памяти и будто горели в воздухе перед глазами. 

— … но не знаю, что. 

Свеча на миг вспыхнула ярче, мурашки пробежали по коже, словно под дуновением холодного ветра. 

Снейп медленно поднял руку и, хотя в ней и не было палочки, плавным движением начертил в воздухе знак: 

— Плутон, явись и свидетельствуй, — он встал с кресла. На ходу наклонился, поднял свечу. Огонек мигнул, но не погас, а Снейп уже навис над Гарри. Резким движением отбросил полы его пальто и задрал свитер вверх, открывая солнечное сплетение. Тот задохнулся от неожиданности… и только это помешало заорать, когда живот обожгли крупные капли расплавленного воска. 

— Jungitur vates in vate. Veni, rex mortium Pluto, verba nefanda ferens(1), — Снейп держал крепко, не позволяя дернуться, слова падали с губ размеренно и … веско. Гарри тихо зашипел, но не дернулся: воск постепенно остывал, уже почти можно было терпеть. 

Плутон. Бог мертвых. И на свече вырезано его число: девятка. Снейп не предупреждал, что в Церемонии примет участие сама Смерть. Хотя что может быть естественнее, если один из участников — вампир? Он уже один раз умер. Ему не страшно. 

— Deo consecratus homo imperio eum vinctus est(2), — Снейп отпустил свитер Гарри и шагнул назад, возвращая свечу на место. Равнодушно бросил через плечо: — Попробуй подняться. 

Зверея от боли и растущей злости, Гарри рванулся… ничего. Он не сумел даже голову поднять. Скривился, демонстрируя наметившиеся клыки, попытался раствориться туманом… Снейп внимательно наблюдал и отвернулся, лишь убедившись, что эта попытка тоже не удалась. 

— Это действительно деградация, Поттер, — негромко и как-то устало прозвучал его голос. — Как вы решились довериться мне? После всего… 

— Ты заслужил! — беспомощная ярость укрыла с головой, выплеснулась в крик. — Ты!.. 

— Дамблдор сам приказал мне убить себя, тупица, — даже оскорбление в его устах сейчас прозвучало бесцветно, равнодушно. — Я говорю правду, сейчас мне лгать незачем,— стоя к Гарри вполоборота, Снейп расстегивал пуговицы на сюртуке. — Не смотрите так. После посвящения мертвому богу Церемония должна идти своим чередом, я не могу остановиться или изменить ее, — сюртук упал к ногам, следующим Снейп стянул шейный платок. За ним последовала рубашка. Движения завораживали, Гарри почти забыл про гнев, наблюдая: Снейп в самом деле продолжал Церемонию? 

— Нам придется разделить вот это, — “это” оказалось горошиной черной маслянистой массы. Разломив шарик на две части, Снейп положил одну в рот, а вторую поднес к губам Гарри. Помедлив, вампир сначала лизнул, а потом втянул пальцы Снейпа в рот. Острый клык резанул подушечку пальца, и кровь смешалась с наркотиком, растекаясь по языку. 

А потом Снейп стоял перед ним, кожа казалась ослепительно белой в полумраке. На шее сбоку два темных пятнышка… Гарри хотелось облизнуться. Сминался на зубах комочек гашиша, наркотик обострял чувства, и сладкий запах текущей в чужих венах крови сводил с ума. 

Своего тела он больше не чувствовал. Словно расплавленные частицы свечи, коснувшись кожи, всю ее превратили в гладкую мертвую корку. Под плотным воском кожи дурманящий сок теплом стекал по горлу, согревал грудь и спускался ниже, горячей ладонью ложась на низ живота. 

Снейп смотрел все так же спокойно. Равнодушно. Фальшиво насквозь. 

Он не жевал вязкий смолянистый комочек, а посасывал его, изредка облизывая уголки губ. Кадык дергался каждый раз, когда Снейп глотал горькую слюну. Гарри щурился и нарочито скрипел зубами, растирая гашиш в жидкую кашицу. Едва не перестарался — резкий оклик Снейпа вернул его в реальность. 

— Поттер, этого достаточно, — Гарри послушно открыл рот, позволяя отобрать наркотик. Ему казалось, что тело налито свинцом, он не мог шевельнуть даже пальцем. Но Снейп поднял его из кресла так легко, словно он вообще ничего не весил. Голова запрокинулась назад под собственной тяжестью. Неважно, все равно Гарри уже почти ничего не видел: глаза резал даже свет свечи — так бывает, если зрачки расширены слишком сильно. 

— Не пытайся двигаться, бесполезно, ты сейчас… мертв, — слова текли в ушную раковину каплями яда. Гарри закрыл глаза — не от страха, только чтобы лучше чувствовать кожей приятное жжение. Оно длилось еще несколько секунд даже после того, как Снейп убирал руку. “Мертв?” Спорить не хотелось, хотелось, чтобы эти горячие, болезненно-сладкие прикосновения длились и длились, чтобы воск кожи испарился в их жаре, чтобы… легкая пощечина заставила открыть глаза снова. “Если я мертв, то ты… живой. Я хочу твою жизнь. Я хочу твою кровь”. 

В темноте не разобрать выражения черных глаз. Гарри потратил на бесплодную попытку не больше секунды. Наверное, Снейп сумел разглядеть в его лице больше, потому что вдруг растерял, расплескал до капли все свое спокойствие, а гримаса то ли боли, то ли удовольствия на миг превратила его в незнакомца. И тут же Снейп прижал Гарри к плечу, не позволяя больше смотреть на себя. Ладони медленно поднялись по спине, стягивая свитер Гарри, стряхивая его к ногам — прикосновение выбивало искры под веками. А от короткого, резкого рывка — Снейп расстегнул на нем джинсы — Гарри чуть не закричал. И закричал бы обязательно, вот только язык больше не слушался, как и все его тело. 

Его снова развернули — чувствовать себя куклой было непривычно… и удивительно правильно. Гарри почему-то знал, что иначе не может и быть: его мертвое неподвижное тело было создано для тепла этих рук. И никак иначе. 

Гарри все еще жмурился, затылком чувствуя плечо Снейпа, спиной — его грудь. Воск плавился, плавился, плавился… но почему-то не спешил исчезать, напротив, спаивал намертво их тела. 

Этого было мало. Мало. 

“Отдай мне это”, — родилась ниоткуда мысль. Гарри уцепился за нее с каким-то диковатым восторгом. — “Да! Отдай мне это!” 

Может быть, Снейп и услышал его: объятие стало крепче, а джинсы Гарри скользнули по ногам вниз. А потом ладонь Снейпа рассеянно легла на живот, очертила плавный круг и со сводящей с ума уверенной медлительностью скользнула ниже. И Гарри стал той безумной птицей, что в бешенстве ломает себе крылья о стеклянные стены: он беззвучно орал, требуя… требуя… Еще! Больше! Да!! 

Горячий сухой рот прижался к его шее сзади. И через мгновение боль от укуса прострелила все тело — как молния. Слабый, нелепый, слишком осторожный и слишком человеческий укус: не сумел даже прокусить кожу. Но каким же правильным он оказался. “Отдай мне это”, — прошелестело в мыслях последний раз, и Гарри растворился в блаженном бездумье, позволяя, разрешая, доверяя — вернуть себе то, что ему было так нужно. 

Жизнь… 

— Делай, что изволишь, таков весь закон, — глухо прозвучала последняя формула. Свеча вспыхнула пронзительно белым… и погасла. Стало темно, тихо… только скрипела жалобно кожаная обивка кресла под пальцами да слышалось тяжелое сдвоенное дыхание. 

Смерть больше не будет дышать в затылок вампиру, требовательным кредитором требуя платы за отсрочку. Платы — памятью, чувствами, разумом… Плутон получил свою жертву — пенящийся глоток жизни — и отступил, удовлетворенный. 

Алистер Кроули был гением. 

* * *

Под утро пошел мелкий острый дождь, от такого не спрячешься под зонтом. Единственный — хотя и это необычно много для столь раннего часа и подобной погоды — прохожий и не пытался. Засунув руки в карманы, он быстро шел вперед. Не смотрел по сторонам и бездумно выбирал направление, ведомый одному ему известным ориентиром. Рыжие волосы намокли, облепили голову ржавым шлемом, под старенькой ветровкой ссутулились плечи — но человек не чувствовал холода. Центр города остался далеко за спиной, а он все шел мимо спящих домов и уже по-зимнему безжизненных садов. Один раз дорогу перешла черная кошка, и он — будто очнувшись — проводил ее насмешливым поклоном. 

Дом, перед которым он наконец остановился, разглядывая стены со странной горькой радостью, оказался самым обычным. Один этаж и мансарда, запущенный садик и сдвинутые ставни. Он долго простоял, подставив лицо холодным каплям. А когда серый рассвет все же дал о себе знать, пусть не солнечными лучами, а выцветшим из темно-серого в жемчужный небом, закрыл лицо руками и опустился на корточки, словно ноги его больше не держали. Его плечи вздрагивали, но понять — плачет он или смеется — со стороны было невозможно. Знал ли он сам? 

* * *

Что его поразило сразу после пробуждения — это кристальная ясность сознания. Словно у него в голове кто-то хорошенько пошуровал пылесосом, и, может быть, даже сделал влажную уборку. Серая муть, царившая в голове до Церемонии, исчезла, забрав с собой рассеянность и апатию. Память работала, как хорошо отлаженный механизм, услужливо разворачивая воспоминания, расцвечивая их тысячей мелких деталей. 

Только теперь Гарри в полной мере осознал, что же такое — деградация вампира. Это — смотреть на себя самого в пыльное стекло и… считать, что так и должно быть. Трудности с концентрацией внимания, быстро наваливающаяся усталость при попытке размышлять на темы, не связанные с утолением Голода, — все то, что развивалось постепенно, исподволь, и воспринималось как данность — потому что не с чем было сравнивать. 

Но этого не было больше. Не было, причем всего сразу. Гарри сел на постели, довольно жмурясь на пробивавшийся сквозь плотные шторы свет уличных фонарей — это что же, он проспал весь день? — закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь, и подумал, что… счастлив? Нет, конечно нет. Он все еще вампир, нежить, завязанный на необходимость пить кровь у сволочного носатого ублюдка, и все же, все же… 

Будь он проклят, этот ублюдок, предатель и убийца — ему удалось! 

Гарри соскочил с постели, нырнул в ванную, попытался запеть под душем, чего никогда не делал — и тут же выяснил, почему, поперхнувшись водой и надолго закашлявшись, привычно взлохматил волосы полотенцем, натянул джинсы, свитер… И вдруг понял, что улыбается. Почти непрерывно. 

Как идиот. 

Настроение испортилось настолько резко, что Гарри озадаченно замер посреди комнаты, не выпуская пальто из рук, и прокрутил в голове последние минуты, соображая. Что его так… задело? 

Задело. Гарри медленно провел ладонью по груди, подцепил ногтем присохший комочек воска на свитере. Ну конечно. Вот и причина. На поверхность сознания всплыло сразу все — прожигающий кожу воск, холодная снисходительность Снейпа, блаженная одурь опия… Секс. Стремительная регенерация вампира стерла следы с его тела… Но не из памяти. Обновленное сознание с готовностью вытаскивало из нее вчерашние ощущения — беспомощности, бессильной ярости, страха… Унижения. 

Гарри скрипнул зубами — вполне по-человечески, клыки даже в десне почти не ощущались, сунул руки в рукава пальто и вышел из номера. Ради разнообразия — через дверь. 

Снейп говорил, что после Церемонии не только уменьшится потребность в человеческой крови, но и желудок, возможно, станет в небольших количествах воспринимать обычную пищу. Гарри вышел из гостиницы и направился к ближайшему пабу с твердым намерением проверить это предположение на практике и выяснить, сколько стаканов виски соответствуют этому “небольшому количеству”. 

Оказалось, что довольно много. По крайней мере, со счета он сбился еще до полуночи. Но все-таки просидел за стойкой до закрытия, лениво размышляя о собственной непоследовательности: так радоваться прояснению в мозгах, и тут же залить их скотчем до полного помутнения. 

Впрочем, стоило оказаться на улице, и сырой декабрьский ветер быстро привел его в чувство. Или это ему только так показалось? Иначе с чего бы бессистемные блуждания по освещенному лунным светом Эдинбургу закончились в садике с гипсовыми гномиками? Голоден он не был. Ему пришлось специально настраиваться на Снейпа, чтобы понять, дома ли тот. 

Дома. И, что самое смешное, мирно спит. Гарри пьяно хихикнул и проскользнул в послушно открывшуюся дверь. Девять ступенек, еще семь, выкрашенная белой краской дверь — Гарри еще ни разу не поднимался в мансарду, где располагалась спальня, Снейп всегда ждал его внизу. Чувствовал приближение? 

Гарри остановился у постели, рассматривая бледное в предрассветном сумраке лицо спящего. Хмель почти выветрился, по крайней мере, голова снова работала. Да. Судя по тому, в каком положении он обычно заставал Снейпа — всегда на пером этаже, в любое время суток, и всегда… ну да, готового к встрече, — тот действительно знал, когда Гарри придет. Связь вампира с жертвой работает в обе стороны? Интересно… 

А сейчас, значит, он пришел не как вампир. Как Гарри. “Гарри Поттер, наша новая знаменитость” — вспомнилось вдруг. И сразу — внахлест на тот, полный неприязни и высокомерия взгляд — вчерашнее. Кровь бросилась в лицо, кулаки сжались. Всегда хотел унизить, да? Вчера — получилось. 

Гарри резко наклонился над кроватью, схватил за худое плечо, потряс. 

* * *

— Поттер. 

В голосе звучало тщательно срежиссированное равнодушие. Снейп даже глаз не открыл, все так же расслабленно лежа на подушке. 

Ну уж нет. Гарри внутренне прищурился — по крайней мере ощущалось это именно так, — и толкнулся в чужое сознание. Успел почувствовать тоску и злость 

А потом почти наяву услышал лязганье, словно захлопнулись крепостные ворота. Снейп — неужели и ему Церемония прибавила сил? — пытался сопротивляться. 

Почему-то это оказалось последней каплей — Гарри зарычал, сгреб его за серую фланель ночной рубашки, поднимая над подушкой, встряхнул, как Гермионин кот — крысу. Хотелось — оскорбить, унизить, поставить на место… Но слов не было. Кроме внезапно всплывшего упырьего: 

— Ты… Еда. 

И уступая его нечеловеческой воле, стальные створки сознания мага, выдерживавшего легилименцию Волдеморта, дрогнули и подались назад, выпуская… Поток боли и еще чего-то, непонятного, но мучительного, невыносимого, хлынул на Гарри, разрушая его кристальную ясность, превращая её в прежнюю муть. Почти. Он разжал пальцы, отпуская, отворачиваясь, позволяя закрыться — там. 

— Удовлетворен, Поттер? — усталый голос пыльным мешком стукнул его в спину. Голос был тих, но бесконечно, привычно, отвратительно ехиден. — Удовлетворен? 

Что?! На какое-то мгновение Гарри просто забыл, как дышать. Эта. Тварь. Еще смеет… намекать?! 

Гарри шагнул к постели, ловя взгляд черных глаз, в которых ехидство быстро сменялось удивлением, наклонился, чуть отведя руку назад… 

И с размаху съездил открытой ладонью по землистой физиономии. И еще раз. И еще. 

Конечно, нельзя бить по лицу лежащего человека… Но, черт возьми, как же это было приятно! 

Впрочем, долго упиваться возмездием Гарри не пришлось: Снейп подался вперед, с силой вцепляясь в его руку, выкручивая, дергая на себя. 

Гарри оттолкнулся от встретившего его колени пола и навалился на Снейпа, прижимая его к постели, вырывая из захвата ладонь … Запястье прострелило болью, Гарри клацнул зубами и двинул другим кулаком в живот. Снейп охнул, сгибаясь… и вдруг что есть силы укусил его в плечо. 

Странно, но у Гарри не возникло даже мысли ответить тем же. Вампир спал, это была не его драка. А получалась — именно драка: идиотская, безобразная... Гарри лупил дергающегося под ним Снейпа, куда придется, тот не оставался в долгу, да еще норовил заехать пальцами в глаза. Они свалились с кровати, и тут Гарри удалось-таки развернуть противника лицом в пол и обездвижить, заломив руку за спину. 

Все это происходило в абсолютной тишине, сопровождаемой только невнятным и непристойным пыхтением. Как будто они не дрались, а... 

— Ну и что дальше, Поттер? — глухо, в пол, спросил распростертый под ним Снейп. 

А и в самом деле — что? 

Злость прошла, Голод не проснулся. Саднило расцарапанное лицо, ныл укус на плече… Пол был жестким, Снейп — немногим мягче, а ситуация в целом… на редкость идиотской. 

Гарри тихонько хмыкнул и спросил темноволосый затылок: 

— Не хотите заняться сексом, профессор? 

Тело Снейпа напряглось и застыло так на какую-то безумную долю секунды, когда ответом могло стать все, что угодно: от Авады до истеричного смеха, а потом снова обмякло. И Снейп, не пытаясь подняться, одернуть рубашку или даже просто — повернуть голову, сухо произнес: 

— Знаете, Поттер, до этого момента я еще сомневался в успешном результате вчерашнего... мероприятия. Но если к вам вернулось ваше крайне сомнительное чувство юмора... 

— А что мне остается? — Гарри скатился со Снейпа, выпустив его руку, и сел, искоса глядя, как тот одергивает рубашку. 

— Поттер, вы специально делаете вид, что деградация продолжается? 

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — Гарри устало закрыл лицо руками. 

— Бесспорно, — Снейп демонстративно потер горло. — К слову, — он поднялся. — Когда в следующий раз соберетесь кого-то насиловать, не пейте. Несвежее дыхание — худшее, что… 

— Чтооо? Ах, ты!.. — Гарри вскочил, белая вспышка ярости бесследно стерла апатию. 

Снейп успел отойти и теперь обернулся, набрасывая на плечи халат: 

— Значит, мне показалось? — злая насмешка в тоне не удивляла, и Гарри непременно взбесился бы с новой силой, вот только… Выражение лица Снейпа совсем не подходило к интонациям. В нем было… точно было — желание. 

— Ты меня что… провоцируешь? — Гарри шагнул ближе, вглядываясь. — Ты специально, да? А зачем? — Гарри резко толкнул Снейпа в грудь, тот отступил, не пытаясь защищаться. — Еще один секрет Кроули? — еще толчок. Снейп продолжал пятиться. — Еще одна хитрость? Или что? Еще одна… магия? — последнее слово он прошипел, прижимая Снейпа к стене. Тот смотрел… и смотрел… и не отводил глаз. 

А потом его рука взлетела в смутно знакомом стремительном движении — так, легко и быстро, Снейп управлялся с палочкой. Но на этот раз пальцы сжали не гладкое дерево, а подбородок Гарри. Сжали сильно, больно. Снейп держал его, заставляя смотреть на себя. Бесконечно. Секунду, не меньше. 

Хмыкнул и прижался узкими губами к уголку рта Гарри. Целоваться Снейп не умел. И эта мысль на время вытеснила все остальные. 

* * *

— Такая рубашка была у тети Петуньи, — Гарри честно старался, чтобы это прозвучало ехидно. Получилось не очень. 

— Есть особая форма одежды для встречи вампиров на рассвете? — глаза у Снейпа были чуть шальными и недоверчивыми. Гарри подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше. Последние минут… несколько они не могли оторваться друг от друга. В буквальном смысле. Гарри так и не отпустил рубашку, а Снейп то сжимал его запястья ненормально холодными пальцами, то пытался впечатать в стену…. 

В перерывах они целовались, и это было самым странным. 

Гарри никак не мог поверить, что все происходит всерьез, и черт бы с ним самим, но Снейп — Снейп! — сам прижимался потемневшим от прилившей крови ртом к губам, скулам, подбородку Гарри. Целовался он в точности как смотрел — колюче, остро, недоверчиво. Непременно касаясь лица Гарри, удерживая на месте, словно каждую секунду ждал, что тот оттолкнет, вырвется. А еще он кусался, не специально и, наверное, даже не замечая. Резал зубами язык Гарри, ловил, сжимая, нижнюю губу. Он нападал, а когда Гарри сдавался без боя, терялся. Такие, как Снейп, не верят союзникам и не идут на перемирие с врагами. Сражаются даже с теми… кто на их стороне. 

Холодный воздух царапнул кожу, и Гарри и зажмурился от неожиданности: Снейп первым решил принять игру всерьез. Куда серьезнее: его руки уже были под одеждой Гарри. Совсем как… 

— Что… понравилось? — выдохнул Гарри. И сразу понял, что угадал. Шестое чувство или новое его вампирье чутье… 

Снейп не остановился, но его ногти больше не царапали кожу над ребрами Гарри, движения стали медленнее и суше, а в глазах мерзлой коркой стыло отчуждение. И вдруг стало предельно ясно, что все сейчас кончится: очередной язвительной репликой, прерванным прикосновением, равнодушием взгляда… Гарри резко оттолкнул руки Снейпа и толкнул его в грудь — швырнул на кровать. И сам рухнул сверху, выбивая воздух из легких, заламывая руки — вверх, за разметавшиеся черные волосы. 

Чуть неестественно усмехнулся в напряженное, недоверчивое лицо и скомкал ткань на бедре Снейпа, рванул вверх. И еще, и еще. До треска ткани, до судорожного вздоха. Пока уже не удерживаемые никем руки не опустились, не перехватили рубашку, снимая с обидной легкостью… 

На кровати было тесно. И неловко. И хотелось — немедленно... 

Мерррлин, да как же?! 

Снейп попытался подсказать, за что немедленно был ткнут носом в подушку. Еще не хватало в такой момент вспоминать об уроках зелий… Здесь у нас, профессор, совсем даже не образовательный процесс. А новая поза, как оказалось, давала значительно больше возможностей. Гарри не утерпел и прижался сзади, сильно повел ладонями: по длинной, гладкой, неожиданно красивой спине. Снейп не пытался увернуться, только дышал — глубоко и часто — ребра ходили ходуном. Гарри увидел мелкие бисеринки пота, выступившие между острых лопаток, и как-то очень просто получилось повести рукой ниже, сжать худое бедро… Снейп дернулся было — обернуться, ответить — Гарри не позволил, раскрытой ладонью толкнул обратно. 

И вцепился в пояс на джинсах, расстегивая. 

Нужно что-то… вчера у Снейпа было масло, поискать его?.. К черту! 

Пряжкой ремня полоснул по собственной ладони. Ярко-алая кровь горячо и скользко запульсировала в руке, оставила на члене едва различимый блестящий след, оранжевым разводом размазалась по бедру Снейпа. Гарри потянул его на себя: под грохот бьющегося в гортани сердца и медленно, медленно, медленно… На три “такта”, пульсирующих в горле — одно крохотное движение. Внутрь. 

Труднее, чем с женщиной. И слаще. 

Гарри почувствовал, как растягиваются под его нажимом тугие стенки — и, вторя им, раздвигаются в хищной улыбке его собственные губы. 

Как бы Снейп ни хотел, он все-таки чуть сжался, сопротивляясь проникновению, спина ощутимо напряглась. Тихо выдохнув, он на мгновение замер, а потом подался назад, навстречу Гарри, принимая его в себя. 

Гарри, не удержавшись, задвигал бедрами, стараясь при каждом толчке достать поглубже. 

— Снеееейп, — вырвалось само. 

Снейп уперся лбом и левой рукой в постель, просунув правую под живот и лаская себя так откровенно, что у Гарри дыхание перехватило от возбуждения. Вселенная сократилась до размеров члена. Стиснув потными ладонями прогнутую поясницу Снейпа, Гарри дернулся еще несколько раз, вжимаясь до конца, выстанывая в голос: 

— Да. Да. Вот. Так. Сей. Час. Матьтвоюууу... 

Мерлин, как же здорово… Так… правильно. Единственно верно. 

Снейп дернулся под его руками раз, другой, доводя себя до оргазма несколькими сильными резкими движениями, бормоча что-то невнятное и загнанно дыша. Вывернулся из ослабленной хватки, рухнул ничком на простыню. 

Гарри повалился сверху, ткнулся лицом куда-то между плечом и шеей, вздохнул. 

Вселенная расширилась. Чуть-чуть. До размеров кровати. И дальше увеличиваться не желала. И это тоже было — правильно. 

* * *

Лишь остановившись в своем бездумном погружении, “деградации”, как называл это Снейп, Гарри понял, сколько важных вещей упустил. Действительно важных. Мерлин… он даже не узнал, что с Роном! Сейчас, без того первого ужаса, Гарри уже не думал о смерти. Возможности — новые, никому кроме него не открытые пути — слишком явно маячили перед глазами: только руку протяни. Начать новую жизнь — в первый раз, что ли? 

Ночью он пробрался в больницу. Хотя — почему “пробрался”? 

Вошел. 

Открыто и через главный ход. Поднялся в ординаторскую и тщательно запер дверь на ключ изнутри, прежде чем начать разговор. Поразительно, как играючи дается высшим вампирам общение со… смертными. Убедить врачей городской больницы Гастингса в том, что в Эдинбурге совершенно необходимо знать, кого выписывали за последние два месяца в Восточном Сассексе, оказалось непросто. 

Ну а пока дежурный врач из шкуры лез, пытаясь выполнить приказ, Гарри спустился к морозильным камерам. Больница — это операции. Операции — это переливание крови. А переливание крови — это… В принесенную с собой сумку Гарри уложил с десяток пластиковых пакетиков, успокаивая себя тем, что голодный вампир — беда гораздо большая, чем мелкая кража. 

Через час с небольшим он так же просто ушел, унося донорскую кровь и бесценную информацию о том, что рыжего парня с раной на шее перевели в частную клинику почти полтора месяца назад. 

Слегка успокоившись на этот счет, Гарри, все же не рискнул пока узнавать, как дела у Гермионы или Невилла, и занялся более насущными вопросами. А как, собственно говоря, в пост-военной Британии относятся к высшим вампирам? Нет, упырей, конечно, ликвидируют. Но высших здесь не видели давно, наверное, как раз со времен Кроули. Даже специально выкормленный Волдемортов отряд до их уровня и близко не дотягивал, и кто знает, законы могли остаться неизменными с тех времен, когда в Лондоне с почетом встречали графа Дракулу... 

Но проверить это можно было только с помощью Снейпа, а идти к нему… ну да. Не хотелось. Гарри не представлял, что говорить и что делать. 

Дело было даже не в том, что любой разговор обречен стать допросом, если одному из собеседников приходится сосать кровь другого: содержимое пакетов Гарри пить так и не смог. Может, в больнице туда что-то добавили, а может… Гарри раз за разом вспоминал ту фразу из дневника Мада: “Я стану единственным, кого он будет желать, и кто сможет отвечать на Поцелуи Зверя. Он не захочет никого другого”. Неужели все исполнилось настолько буквально? И Гарри не сможет пить ничью кровь… Следующая мысль его не просто озадачила — ошарашила. А когда умер Мад? И… что стало с Кроули после этого? 

Вампиры живут тысячелетиями. А сколько живут вампиры на сухой диете? 

Слишком много вопросов, на одни сможет ответить Снейп, на другие — только время. 

Второй причиной оттягивать визит была многозначность все той же фразы: “единственным, кого он будет желать”. Гарри боялся повторения того, чем закончился последний визит. Не то чтобы воспоминания о той ночи — хотя какая к черту ночь, если это было утром? — были неприятными, скорее наоборот, но вот избавиться от чувства неловкости не получалось никак. И от потребности вспоминать — тоже. 

Вспоминать… 

Сероватая в предрассветном сумраке кожа. Безволосая грудь, худая настолько, что видно, как бьется в ней сердце. Сухие горячие ладони — по коже — обжигая — почти как тогда. Закушенная губа и плотно сомкнутые веки. “Пот-тер…” — не ругательством и не издевкой, стоном удовольствия. И так хорошо, жарко и правильно, что хочется тоже стонать в ответ: “Снееейп…” 

Ну не “Северус” же. 

Доходя в мыслях до этого места, Гарри не всегда мог сдержать нервное хихиканье: “Привет, Северус! Я пришел выпить немного твоей крови, а потом мы можем заняться сексом!” 

Вспоминать… 

Гарри помнил каждое преступление этого человека и не успел простить ни одного. Страшно было другое: это ничего не меняло. 

Обманывать себя, придумывая все новые и новые Очень Веские Причины не отправляться к знакомому дому, получалось каких-то пять дней. А потом Гарри обреченно признался себе, что попросту трусит: боится узнать ответы, боится своих неуправляемых желаний. И пришлось идти. 

Кружным путем, чтобы сделать дорогу дольше. То и дело спотыкаясь — слишком много внимания требовало постоянное проигрывание будущего разговора в голове. И то и дело ускоряя шаги… кому он врет? Гарри хотел — всего. Вкуса крови на языке, тепла кожи под пальцами, сбивающегося дыхания и вида ломающейся под напором удовольствия маски. А еще — разговора. Любого! Со спорами, оскорблениями или презрительным молчанием — неважно. Гарри ужасно устал от тишины. 

Голод еще не успел вернуться, Церемония принесла больше плюсов, чем было заметно на первый взгляд, но Снейпа Гарри почувствовал на большем расстоянии, чем раньше. И… что-то было не так. Сперва ускорив шаги, Гарри очень быстро перешел на бег. Недоумение быстро перешло в тревогу, и некогда было думать, с каких это пор это он стал тревожиться за Северуса Снейпа. 

Окна закрыты серыми шторами, но в этом нет ничего необычного. А вот запертая калитка… Дверь тоже? Отсюда не проверишь. Теперь Гарри чувствовал Снейпа гораздо отчетливее и совершенно точно знал: ему плохо. Очень. 

На первом этаже он улавливал еще чье-то присутствие, но слишком смутно, какой-нибудь маггл... Врач? Полиция? Гарри растаял туманом, взлетая к окнам мансарды: так быстрее. 

* * *

Рональд Уизли сидел за столом и ждал. Заклинания скроют его присутствие, а комната наверху заперта магией крови, которую ему и знать-то не положено… Но плох тот аврор, который не учится у противника. Отпереть замок на двери или засовы окна мог теперь только он — или его единокровный брат или сестра — и лишь в здравом уме и ясной памяти. Никакое Империо, никакой вампирский морок не заставят исчезнуть эти заклятья. И обойти их тоже — нельзя. Нужны кровь Уизли и его же добрая воля. С первым у того, на кого рассчитана ловушка, проблем не будет, конечно, но вот второго ему не получить… И значит, отпуск скоро закончится. 

Отпуск… Кровавым он вышел. Кровь была повсюду. Его собственная — замком на двери. Беглого преступника — приманкой для избравшего его жертвой вампира… Для этой твари. Рон даже в мыслях не мог называть ее именем, когда-то принадлежавшим лучшему другу. Гарри Поттер умер. А долг Рона Уизли — похоронить его с миром. 

Рон опустил голову в ладони и с силой потер лицо. Не спать. Уже скоро. Все закончится совсем скоро… 

* * *

Снейп лежал на кровати. Не клубком в извечном стремлении испуганных детей и слабых взрослых вернуться в защиту материнской утробы. И не ломаной куклой, уже неспособной придать себе вид живого существа. Просто — лежал. На спине, подложив руку под шею и примостив выгнутую под неестественным углом ногу на краешке. И на первый взгляд совершенно нельзя было понять, откуда взялась вся эта кровь. А ее было много. Удивленно оглядываясь, Гарри даже не сразу заметил, что успел обжечь чем-то спину. Пятна на полу и стенах, мазками — вокруг окон и даже на потолке, там, где крыша под углом спускалась к полу. Здесь, у ног, почти засохла, только нюх позволяет отличить от грязи, а та, на окнах — совсем свежая… Гарри остановился рядом с кроватью: Снейп точно был жив, но не спешил открывать глаза. 

— Что здесь происходит?! — он не выдержал, коснулся плеча Снейпа. По-прежнему никакого ощущения опасности, наоборот… что-то знакомое-знакомое, может, запах? Защита, доверие, безопасность. И тут же — резкий, сладкий аромат крови Снейпа, единственный в своем роде, неповторимый. 

Снейп словно спал. Избитый, на щеке видна широкая подсохшая ссадина, со сломанной ногой и раненый… откуда-то ведь взялась эта кровь. 

— Снейп! — Гарри наклонился ниже, разрываясь между желанием тряхнуть Снейпа и выкрикнуть — “Энервейт!”. Первое могло быть опасным, второе — совершенно точно, бесполезным. Решение родилось из отчаяния: Гарри наклонился и прижался губами к двум маленьким ранкам на горле. Поцелуй сам превратился в укус: уже разбуженная запахом крови вампирья природа брала свое. Крохотный глоток, на языке растаяла лишь капля… И Гарри резко выпрямился: мысли Снейпа кричали, нет, вопили об опасности. Ловушка! Снейп застонал, а Гарри, еще не понимая, что происходит, метнулся к двери — и вскрикнул, буквально отлетев прочь. Кто-то покрыл ручку налетом серебра, а сама дверь была запечатана заклятьем. Что-то очень похоже на его собственные новые способности, и кровью пахнет. Не открыть, это точно. 

Окно! Тонкая, едва заметная на стекле решетка… Гарри снова потер ноющую спину, отступая: это об нее он обжегся. Снейп в очередной раз решил от него прятаться? Иначе зачем разоряться на серебряную сеть? 

Снейп попытался заговорить, и Гарри стремительно обернулся, всерьез собираясь требовать объяснений… 

…от кого? 

От — него? 

Такого вот? 

Придерживая ногу, Снейп покачивался на кровати: сам умудрился сесть. 

— Авроры, — то ли прошептал, то ли прохрипел. И следом еще одно слово, объяснившее сразу все и полностью, — Уизли. 

Гарри застыл, уставившись на Снейпа невидящим взглядом. Уизли! Рон! Рон — здесь? Так вот чье присутствие… Настоящее, полное и безоговорочное отчаяние — это не истерика, не слезы, не мороз по коже. Это колени, превратившиеся в теплый воск, это ставший горячим, тяжелым и чуточку соленым язык во рту, это веки, не способные моргнуть даже раз: мир рухнет за крохотный миг темноты. 

Потому что он — уже рухнул. 

А в следующее мгновение слух вампира уловил скрип открывшейся где-то внизу двери. Конечно. Снейп очнулся. 

— Я забираю тебя, — неохотно шевельнулась горячая железка, в которую превратился его язык. Следующая фраза далась проще. — Немедленно! 

— Уходи. 

— Не понимаешь. Дементоры. Азкабан… 

Гарри осекся, поймав взгляд Снейпа. Все он понимал. Наверное, Рон успел объяснить? Пока ломал ногу и рисовал его кровью узоры на стенах. Эта мысль вдруг отозвалась такой яростью, что перед глазами снова все поплыло. Почему? И сам себе ответил: “Потому что мое!” 

Рон уже поднимался по лестнице, Гарри слышал его медленные усталые шаги. 

— Не сможешь открыть... — взгляд Снейпа поочередно остановился на зарешеченном окне и на двери. На двери, из-за которой сейчас покажется Рон! Сможет ли Гарри справиться с аврором? 

Мысль напугала до паралича, до звенящего, неизмеримого ужаса. 

Рона он не тронет. Вот и все. Никогда и ни за что. 

— Туман, — Снейп даже сумел возвысить голос немного. — Уходи! 

— Уйдем оба, — как же он раньше не подумал?! Гарри уже обнимал лицо Снейпа ладонями, приподнимая, целился не просто выросшими — выстрелившими клыками. 

“Что ты делаешь?” — первый жадный глоток, второй, и они уже говорили не вслух. Еще один, еще — захлебываясь, а Снейп уже прочел решение в его сознании. И ответил, так же раскрывая свое: “Я не стану вампиром”. Гарри замер на середине глотка. Как Снейп посмел скрыть это?! Отстранился, кровь потекла по подбородку, Гарри не мог заставить себя сделать глоток, только смотрел… Землистое лицо, заострившийся нос, бледная, едва заметная ниточка артерии на шее. Почти “выжат”. Почти насухо. Сначала Рон, а теперь вот… 

Снейп не сможет обмануть свою смерть ничем: ни став вампиром, ни наколдовав хоркруксы, ни раздобыв философский камень. Он умрет, умрет непременно и — сразу. Навсегда. По-настоящему. Это было условием Церемонии, ее сутью. И тем, что Снейп хранил в тайне… зачем?! 

— Вот и встретились, — раздалось от двери. Рон… Рон всегда умел выбрать самый неподходящий момент. Гарри не обернулся. Так и стоял, склонившись над Снейпом и забыв про стекающую на подбородок кровь. 

Дверь хлопнула, закрываясь. 

— Теперь ты не выйдешь отсюда, вампир, — каким чужим кажется голос лучшего друга. Каким мертвым — лицо Снейпа. Но он жив, пока — жив… Гарри продал бы душу сейчас за единственное кроветворное заклинание. Но вампиры не владеют и толикой исцеляющей магии. 

Снейп не отводил от него глаз. И Гарри тоже не мог — отвести. 

Рон осторожно подошел к окну. Ждал подвоха. Гарри протянул руку — медленно, чтобы не испугать — и коснулся щеки Снейпа. 

— Я хотел, чтобы он расплатился за все, — Рон снова говорил с отчаянием ребенка, не верящего в Санту и все равно отправляющего письмо с северным ветром. Не в надежде на чудо. Просто потому, что очень хочется на секунду притвориться. — Но, кажется, уже поздно. Ему сделать хуже уже нельзя… даже жалко. Я убью его. 

Снейп опустил ресницы в молчаливом согласии. А Гарри, вздрогнув, обернулся. 

Он едва видел Рона за радугой, повисшей на ресницах. Оно и к лучшему. Друг. Человек, которому Гарри не может причинить вред, маг, владеющий исцеляющими заклинаниями. 

— Я очень долго тебя искал, — прошептал Рон. И поднял палочку, его рука дрожала. — Покойся с миром. 

— Рон… 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, последние мгновения настоящего вытекали вместе с кровью. А будущее… всегда есть выбор. Вот только кто его сделает? Снейп умирал, и покидавшая его жизнь опускалась на чашу весов, склоняя их в пользу однажды сыгранного сюжета. История тяготеет к самоповторам, не стесняясь цитирует удачные реплики. Словно хвастаясь: вот как могу. 

Снейп умрет, и все повторится. Начало уже сыграно как по нотам: снова маг стал вампиром, неважно, что первый был сквибом, а второй — сильнейшим в своем времени волшебником. И во второй раз Церемония отняла у смерти ее добычу. И снова двое оказались связаны кровью, двое: не-мертвый и… самый смертный из всех живущих, уже обещанный Плутону без права отсрочки. 

И что теперь? Боги коварны. Откуда было знать тем, кто пытается их обмануть, что вечная жизнь станет адом вампиру, похоронившему свою Жертву. Откуда было знать, что ничья больше кровь не сумеет утолить Голод? 

Значит, уже второму вампиру останется ждать, то погружаясь на несколько лет в подобие сна, то вновь пробуждаясь от нестерпимых мук, пока чья-нибудь милосердная рука не прекратит агонию. И никто не узнает в серой ссохшейся мумии знаменитого Гарри Поттера, как сам Поттер не узнал Величайшего Мистификатора и Великого Зверя. 

А впрочем, не бывает двух совершенно одинаковых историй. Рон Уизли, аврор и лучший друг, крепко сжимает в руках палочку, с кончика которой может сорваться смерть, а может — жизнь. И почему-то медлит, почему-то молчит: ведь вампир, чудовище и нежить, не спешит нападать. Только смотрит — а Рон помнит, помнит этот полный боли взгляд! — и снова произносит его имя. 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Маг соединен с магом. Плутон, король мертвых, явись, неся невыразимые слова.   
(2) Посвященный богу, связан его властью.


End file.
